


I love you, no matter what

by toffia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Doppelcest, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sadism, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffia/pseuds/toffia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce has watched over her doppelganger for quiet a while, waiting for just the right moment to take her and make her life a living hell. So when Elena Gilbert one night rushes out of Stefan's house without looking back and gets involved into a carcrash Katherine decides that it's time to make her move.  (1x10)</p><p>Trying to stick a bit to the storyline but not sure yet<br/>Beginning at 1x10, only difference: Elena hasn't slept with Stefan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this is my first story I've ever written. About me: I'm from Germany so don't be that strict when it comes to my language and I'm glad that you want to read it and I'll try to update at least every 2 weeks :)  
> So in the beginning it's very dark and very "rapey" so if you're not into that you may want to skip the first few chapters, but don't worry it gets nicer as the story goes on. Also as you know Katherine is always like the dominant one so don't wonder about that.  
> Well that's all I have to say for first, have fun reading and leave me some comments so I know what you think.  
> Have fun!

-I`ve never been in your room before, Elena stated and looked lovingly at Stefan  
-Well it hasn`t changed much over the years -Do you leave everything here, when you come and go?  
Stroking Elena`s hair Stefan answered `It`s the only place that has remained constant. It`s where I hold every memory that I thought was important enough to hold onto. `  
-A lot of memories, Elena pointed out, smiling against Stefan`s bare chest.

She is happy that they haven`t done it yet. Of course they were up to, but now they just ended up cuddling and talking. And she was perfectly okay with that. Elena loves Stefan that`s the one thing she is sure about, but her virginity means so much to her. She really is determined to give this gift to someone who she can be sure that he is worth it. Stefan will probably be the one. The way he strokes her hair all so sweet and kind, not pushing her to do anything.

-Thirsty or anything? Stefan suddenly asked  
-Surprised by this sudden interference in her sweet thoughts she simply replied: Not at all, you? Realizing that Stefan doesn`t need to drink- well at least not that kind of stuff she prefers- she laughs lightly.  
-I`m fine. I`m going to get you something to drink.  
After saying that, he places a soft kiss on her lips and stands up.

Feeling all warm and happy, Elena stands up too, walking through Stefan`s room. She loves it. Everything seems to be so valuable, so important to him. She is glad that he finally opened up to her. She inhales the soft scent of a vanilla candle when she sees it. It almost makes her heart stop. She picks up the photo, only to look at a picture of herself except, it isn`t her. Under the old-looking picture the signature Katherine 1864 is written. Elena can`t believe what she is seeing. She rushes out of the house, not even thinking about telling Stefan.  
He comes into the room a few minutes later: `Elena?” - No answer Confused he starts to look around. Elena is nowhere to be found. That`s when an old photo of an very long gone love catches his attention. She must have seen it. Stefan thinks. He just wants to explain everything but it`s too late now. Elena is already gone. If she`d just waited a bit... he would had made clear that Katherine is a woman he never wants to see again. After all the harm and death that she has brought upon him, he is sure that she has to be the devil herself. But how can he explain that to Elena now? She will never believe him. Maybe he just needs to give her some time to calm down. He is going to call her in a few days, after things have calmed down.

Meantime Elena drives in the darkness towards home. She just wants to throw herself onto her bed, crawl under the sheets and whine about Stefan`s betrayal. How could he even do this to her? And why? Is she just a substitute for him? Is it that`s, why he has been so gentle towards her… all the talking and hugging stuff? She can`t believe this. This can`t be happening to her. Hasn`t she suffered enough in her life? She fights against the tears that whelmed up and were about to flood on her cheek when all of a sudden a dark figure appears in front of her car. She turns the wheel as fast as she could to prevent a crash but it is too late. She hits the person and the car with her inside turns around. Elena opens her eyes. She is stuck. Everything she sees is upside down. Oh my God! How am I going to get out of here? - was her first thought. Her head hurts so bad she thinks that it was going to explode. Shards of glass are everywhere, and she can feel that her nose is bleeding. Everything hurts her. She looks around, trying to find someone to help her but the sight in front of her only made everything worse. The person she had crashed only moments ago was standing up. Her eyes widened and fear took over her body. She wants nothing but get out of this damned car and run away as fast as possible. Her actions are getting more and more desperate as the figure comes walking closer to her. Panicking Elena lets out a loud scream but there is no one in sight to help her. She smashes her hands against the car but nothing happens. She is trapped. She is now able to recognize that the person is a woman with long, dark hair. Elena just sees her legs as she moves towards her but she could tell that she is very graceful. That frightens her just more and now there is no doubt that the woman walking towards her is a vampire. Elena can`t take it anymore and everything goes black. About one minute later Elena opened her eyes again just to look straight into the same brown eyes as her owns. She looked at the confident smirk that spread over those lips that were just like hers. After that her eyes once again locked with those cold mirror-eyes and totally out of breath Elena managed to say: I look like you. She was about to start to cry but she fainted again before that could happen.

Life can be so easy- thought Katherine Pierce- it`s serving me my shadow self on the arterial. With that said she took Elena in her arms and walked into the darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was fast I didn`t want to let you wait any longer so here comes the hard stuff  
> And I repeat if you`re not into dark stories, don`t read it!

Elena opens her eyes but sees nothing but darkness  
Where is she? And how did she get here?  
She stands up trying to find a way out but seconds later she lands on the floor again.  
Her head is spinning and she can`t tell whether it`s in the morning, afternoon or night.  
She has lost every sense of time and orientation. She can nearly remember anything. Just the sight of the devilish smirk on her look-alike`s face is appearing in her head over and over again.

Deepen in thoughts of how different Katherine seemed compared to her, Elena gets pretty surprised when suddenly a bit light floods into the room. Immediately she looks into the direction where the light comes from and sees the black silhouette of a thin, longhaired woman. She knows right away that it has to be Katherine.

Katherine looks at her doppelganger: so weak and frightened. She can hear her heart that is pattering like a machine gun. A cold smirk forms on Katherine`s perfect lips as she decides to have some fun.   
One second later she is standing in front of the weak human. The pace of her heart is rising to an incredible speed as Katherine walks closer towards her, causing the girl to take a few steps back right into the wall behind her. She looks her straight into the eye and Katherine can see the fear, panic and even a tiny bit of curiosity.

Elena is trapped again. This time not in her car but between a vampire called Katherine and a cold wall. She places her hands against it and hopes that she can somehow manage to escape.  
Even though she doesn`t know the vampire standing in front of her, Elena could tell that the predatorily look she is giving her doesn`t mean any good. 

Katherine closes the gap between the two of them by sinking her head right into Elena`s neck.  
She can`t help but take all of this delicious sent into her. The wonderful rhythm of the girl`s heartbeat gets faster and faster and Katherine can`t hold back anymore.

Elena is trembling with fear and when Katherine looks back  up to her, Elena almost fainted again.  
Katherine`s eyes are dark red, under them dark arteries are pulsing and when she raises her upper lip, Elena gets a view of the most sharp teeth she has ever seen.  
In shock Elena slapped Katherine with her hand right into the face.

But before she could run Katherine spins her around and pins her onto the ground.  
Again Elena is facing these dangerous teeth above her and despite all her struggling the grip of the woman sitting on her stomach does not loosen.

Katherine loves the way Elena is struggling beneath her. The way she tries to get away and her eyes widen when Katherine lowers her head.   
The smell of the teenager`s fear sends Katherine of the edge.  
Within a second her fangs break Elena`s skin and the blood starts flowing into Katherine`s mouth.  
It`s the most delicate blood she has ever tasted and mixed with the fear and- Katherine is not sure whether this can be true- a bit of arousal it tastes incredible. She will never get enough of it.

Elena starts to scream even before Katherine actually hurts her. Her panic takes over her and she tries with all her force to push the vampire away. But it`s pointless, Elena realizes that she has no other choice then to endure this pain- says her brain. Her body does totally other things. She moves and tries to shove Katherine away but she is just not strong enough. Elena is not sure whether she actually did hear Katherine moan or whether it`s just the blood loss but it affected her in some way.

It seems like an eternity to Elena until Katherine pulls away.  
She gazes into Elena`s brown orbs and smirks at her.   
Elena can see her blood on Katherine`s fangs and by now her heart is beating so fast she might be able to hear it herself.

The panic in Elena`s eyes sends shivers down Katherine`s body and before Elena can realize Katherine had tied her wrists above her head and her legs spread apart, also tied. She grips Elena`s shirt and rips it off her chest with a loud tear. She takes ten seconds to admire Elena`s black lacy bra that covers her perfectly full boobs before ripping her shorts off her legs.

Elena blushes immediately as she realizes that Katherine has stripped her down till her underwear.  
She felt Katherine`s gaze wandering up and down her body but she doesn`t dare to look at her.  
And then she is gone.  
Elena feels a cool breeze against her legs and looks up.  
No one is in sight.

What was that? Elena thinks. She can`t understand how Stefan could have a picture of this woman in his room where he had `all the memories he thought were important enough to hold onto`. But why? This woman is rough and she always has this look on her face like she knows everything and owns everybody. Elena trembles just at the thought of Katherine`s returning.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

Elena cried out in pain and surprise, but for most parts in pain.

She looks up just to meet Katherine`s gaze on her.  
Elena feels her pussy being stretched out by something huge. She pulls at her bonds because of the pain. She never imagined sex to be so painful.

Katherine smiles at Elena`s reaction. She has never imagined this to be _that_ much fun.  
She knew that Elena was a virgin so she picked one of her smaller strap-ons but Elena doesn`t seem to enjoy it anyway. But Katherine does and that`s all that matters to her.

She wants Elena to suffer so she pulls the dildo out, watching as the pain in Elena`s eyes seems to disappear only to shove it right back into her core.

Once again Elena cries out in pain. Wriggling and fighting underneath Katherine. She is not able to look away from those cold eyes.

Katherine thrusts in and out of Elena in vampire speed watching the girl`s pathetic fight.

After what feels like years to Elena Katherine stops and pulls the dildo out of her.  
She lets one of her graceful hands caress over Elena`s stomach to her lower region, realizing that Elena is not wet at all. That`s why she has screamed so much.  
Katherine was really proud of herself. She just took Elena`s virginity by tying her up to the floor and fucking her senseless with a strap-on while she was in extreme pain.

Taking Elena`s innocence and showing her that sex is really painful and rough was one point on Katherine`s list and based on the tears streaming down Elena`s face and the sobbing coming from the sweet girl`s mouth, Katherine is sure that she had succeeded at delivering this message.

Satisfied she leaves the room, not even bothering to untie the now crying girl and closes the door behind herself, leaving Elena alone in the dark.

After hours of crying Elena fell asleep and dreamed about telling Stefan that all of this was his fault in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena opens her eyes. For a few hours she has forgotten where she is and what has happened to her. She has forgotten about Stefan’s betrayal, about the car crash and most important she has forgotten how the most important thing in her life was taken away from her; how her look-alike Katherine Pierce took her virginity. But that peaceful moment is over. A sharp pain on her right leg forced her to wake up and remember everything. She opens her eyes just to see those cold eyes looking down at her with some sort of pride in them. What's wrong with this woman? Elena tries to stand up but she soon has to embrace the fact that she is completely helpless to the ties restraining her and to Katherine Pierce whose face hasn't even softened a bit. Elena tries to plead she just wants this to stop; Katherine hits her again and again with her whip. Elena even pleads for her death but Katherine has other plans for her. Just when Elena is about to faint again Katherine rushes right in front of    Elena’s face. She is so near, Elena can feel her breath on her skin. Dark orbs are looking right into Elena’s brown eyes. She tries find a little bit of mercy or even normality in them but is disappointed.

Everything in Katherine’s body tells her to rip of the head of this boyfriend stealing, self-righteous little bitch. She places her left hand right on her neck and squeezes a bit. She has to restrain herself. In order for her to enjoy this she needs to leave her alive. But what is she going to do with her? She already took everything that was important to Elena from her. How can she pay her back that she was so close to _her_ Salvatore brothers? Stefan and Damon used to belong to her; ready to entertain her. Just a few decades ago they would have done everything for her but now they both worship Elena at her altar. How did that happen?

Elena can barely breathe because of the increasing pressure on her neck. How can this woman above her be so cruel? She again tries to find at least a little bit humanity in those eyes but has to notice that they are getting darker and darker by the second. What has Elena done to anger this woman that much? She doesn't even know her... Minutes pass and Elena tries to keep calm. She doesn't even move a bit when Katherine’s other Hand slowly strokes her side, or when her fingers find her surprisingly hard nipples. She doesn't even move when Katherine’s mouth closes around those nipples and starts to suck lightly. Elena doesn't allow herself to feel something. She is not going to give Katherine that satisfaction!

Even Katherine herself notices that something is different tonight. Elena is not fighting against her ties she is not trying to push Katherine off herself. Katherine still enjoys the feeling of power and complete control over that pathetic little human. She looks up and notices that Elena’s eyes are closed and a few tears are rolling down her cheeks. Could it be that easy? Is Elena really that easy to break? Well that wouldn't be much fun, would it so Katherine decides to change her plans. Despite using the strap on on the human again she is going to make it even more intimate so Elena and Stefan cannot have their first time in other perspectives. So she again puts on her best smile while pressing her index and middle finger into Elena’s cute little mouth.

Elena has no power to fight Katherine anymore; and then again letting her stick her fingers into her mouth is much more acceptable than letting her stick other things into other holes of her body, so Elena lets it happen. Maybe if she just stays still it will get boring for Katherine and she is going to let her go... Oh, how wrong little Miss Gilbert was

Still pumping her fingers in and out of Elena’s mouth, Katherine again uses her other hand to flicker Elena’s nipple trough her delicate fingers. And what was that? Did Elena goody two shoes just bucked her hips? Katherine can't help but smile at that. Oh how will Elena enjoy this after that rough treatment from yesterday night. She pulls her finger out of the human’s mouth and before Elena can even think about what is going to happen next, Katherine enters her pussy with her middle finger. Even though Katherine already spread Elena’s sweet little cunt last night, Elena is very very tight. Katherine slowly adds another finger but wait why is she being gentle with that girl? She needs to remind herself that it was her who stole her favourite two boys from her so back to business.

Elena, still in some kind of shock, finds herself surprised by the feelings that cruel vampire is giving her. The way she flicks and twists her nipples between her fingers, how she slowly inserts one finger into her. That's so different from what she experienced that other night. She has the feeling that she needs to show her how grateful she is for not being that rough to her. But what the hell?! She is about to be raped! Raped by a ruthless and selfish vampire with god knows what plans! What's wrong with you cries Elena’s brain. But the feeling of the second finger filling her is kind of incredible. Stop it! Shouts her brain at her again but how can someone not listen to his own body and feelings?

But suddenly something changes. Elena can see it in Katherine’s eyes. They harden again and are about to get this dark shine... Just like last night. And with that thought everything changes. Elena feels like she is being ripped in pieces she cries out begs Katherine to stop. There is so much pain Elena is afraid to die. She tries to close her legs but how can she with those ties around her ankles. She tries to close her private zone but she stands no chance against Katherine Pierce. She tries to get up just to at least see what's ripping her apart. Moving her head up, Elena can't believe her eyes. Katherine’s hand is till her wrist buried in Elena’s body. And that's it: this picture combined with the immense pain is all it takes to knock Elena out.

Katherine can feel every bit of Elena’s sweet cunt. She even feels the natural response to the intrusion: she feels Elena’s wetness. She pumps faster and faster in and out of the humans Body, Not even noticing that Elena isn't struggling anymore. She just can't get enough of the feeling of the wetness around her hand. It takes her more than a minute to realize what she has done: she has fucked Elena Gilbert senseless! But she can't just pull out and let her heal again. She needs something to stretch her fuck slave’s pussy while she's gone. Katherine rushes to the dresser in the corner, pulls out a massive dildo and sticks it right into Elena’s hole. Licking her fingers, Katherine takes in the sight of her work. Little miss Gilbert fucked on the floor till unconsciousness. What a sight Katherine thinks leaving the room, Elena has no ideas what great plans I have for her. She closes the door behind her, leaving an unconscious not so pure Elena Gilbert back.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena wakes up shortly after Katherine left the room. Her core feels sore. She can feel that there is still something inside of her but she has no power to do something about it, she hasn`t even enough power to look up anymore. These two days without drinking or eating have made her sick. She can feel how she is getting weaker by the second. Why is Katherine doing this to her? She remembers the stories Stefan told her about Katherine in 1864; how she used Stefan just for her own amusement, how she didn`t let him go even after he was so scared of her. She also remembers how Katherine compelled Stefan not to be afraid of her. Why did she do that? Was Katherine afraid of losing Stefan because she would lose so much fun because of that or -and that was what Elena hoped for- was there some humanity inside of her after all? And even though Elena has barely any hope at all, that could be her last chance. In order for her to get out of this hell alive, she had to beg Katherine for mercy. There was nothing else she could do. Whether she liked it or not, right now her life was depending on that cruel vampire who had raped her several times in the past two days. So she started to call for her, quietly at first, but louder and louder with every call. Suddenly Elena stopped. What the hell was she doing?! She was calling for the devil, her brain shouted. But it was too late. The door opened and Elena was able to her the well-known clicking on the ground.

“I see you miss me already; was my not so little present not enough for you? Oh, you naughty little Gilbert, I always knew you are not as pure as everyone thinks”

“Katherine, please”, Elena was barely able to speak. For once because of the fear this woman caused in Elena and in addition to that because of her lack of food and something to drink.

“Please what? Fuck you again? I`d love to, but let`s be honest you look kind of fucked, so that`s not going to happen… right now” Before Elena could even comprehend what Katherine had just said, she feels the dildo being pulled out of her pussy and her ties being unleashed. Still not able to move even a bit Elena just remains in that pose.

Truth be told, Katherine isn`t attracted to Elena anymore. The way she is looking at her right now, so weak and pathetic, it just makes her feel like she has no other choice to break the human`s neck right now. But then again that would be the end of this game and it was so much fun until now, so let`s see how it goes. Surprisingly Elena doesn`t move a bit, even after Katherine untied her. What`s the deal with her? Oh right, Katherine remembers: Human need food and water! Well, well, let`s see what she has to offer to her favourite girl.   

Katherine disappears for a few minutes and Elena starts to get the feeling that she is going to die here. Alone and hurt. What is her family thinking right now? Why is nobody coming for her? Well yeah she was mad at Stefan and rushed out of his house without saying goodbye but he still couldn`t be that cold. Even if he just picked her because of the fact that she looked just like his former girlfriend that would be too cruel. They just had to be worried about her.

Some seconds later Katherine enters the room again. She picks Elena up and in a movement that was too fast for the human to catch up, Katherine puts her on some clothes and places her in front of a large table that is filled with all kinds of food. From fruits, over bread till some deliciously looking pieces of cake.

Elena looks at Katherine like a little child when it gets his favourite sort of ice cream. Tears are filling her eyes and gratefulness is all she can feel at the moment. A quiet _thank you_ leaves her mouth as a tear rolls down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

It feels like heaven! Elena just can`t get enough of the delicious food Katherine made for her. But wait is she really grateful? Hello this can`t be right. But whatever. Elena doesn`t even care right now about what is right and what is wrong she just really feels very happy. She is sitting in front of a giant white table. If Elena wouldn`t be so busy eating everything Katherine offered her, she maybe would have appreciated the irony of this situation, Katherine thought. However truth be told, Elena looks kind of sweet right now. The way she eats the fruits one after another or the way she sometimes looks up at Katherine with a look in her eyes that is telling Katherine that even though she hurt her so much, Elena with her compassion cannot bring herself to hate the vampire. And well Katherine isn`t as cold as everybody thinks. She does have a heart and at the moment a strange feeling is spreading in her chest. And when she thought Elena wasn`t looking she glanced at her. Their eyes met. Katherine was able to see the hurt and the shame in her eyes. She found anger and sadness in them but also gratitude and could it really be.. pity?

Elena looks her predator straight in the eye. What is she going to do with her? What is Katherine up to? Her eyes seem so deep, but also so dark. Elena finds it hard to find something in them. What is Katherine feeling? Why did she do this to me, was all Elena could think of. There won`t be a first time for her and Stefan. Everything that meant something to her, now belonged to Katherine. Elena always wanted to give her virginity to someone who really deserved it. She wanted to be in love, to have her first time with someone who would do everything for her. And what now? Katherine took that away from her. Elena feels dirty and slutty. She hasn`t fought enough. She just lay there. She just let Katherine stripped her down and used her. Elena remembers that at some point she even liked it. But why? How can this be? Again Katherine hurt her. Even though Elena is dressed now, she feels so naked when Katherine looks at her. Elena feels broke. Like something inside of her is damaged and can`t be fixed. Ever. Why did Katherine take that away from her? How will she ever explain that to anyone? To Stefan? Wait… Stefan lied to her.. And even though she doesn`t want to think something like that, she still has the feeling that it`s kind of like his fault that she is in that particular situation right now. Elena tries to recall all conversations she ever had about Katherine. She thinks back to the time when Stefan told her that Katherine was always very dangerous and selfish and how she toyed with people. So it could have been worse. Katherine could have killed her right away. Which means that somewhere along the way Katherine decided that Elena was worth living and Elena somehow wants to thank her for that. Somehow Elena has to think about her mom right now. How she used to tell her that people who receive love, give love. So when Katherine gives Elena so much pain, she must have felt so much pain in her life.

“What happened to you in your life that made you toy with people and give them so much pain?”, Elena suddenly asked.

For a moment Katherine is shocked. Did Elena Gilbert, a girl she just raped really ask her about her struggles in life? Why the hell would she ask something like that? Maybe she saw trough her. Maybe that little human saw the pain she had to go through and the loss she had to deal with. Maybe she saw in her eyes that even badass vampire Katherine Pierce once was a sweet, innocent human… Wait what?

For one second it seems to Elena as if there is more behind those dark, cold eyes. It even seems to her as if these eyes are getting deeper and less cold.. but before she can be sure about that, they turn icy again. The well-known smirk spreads again over her lips and Katherine titles her head.

“What? Did my treatment not satisfy you? Do you really want to know me better? Go deeper? Huh Elena… do you want to go deeper? Well how about yes? How about right now?”

Elena knows that Katherine has something bad in mind but before she can protest Katherine grabs her at her hair and yanks her to her feet. Her fangs come out and her eyes are getting darker and darker. Elena can`t bring herself to look away. So she looks Katherine straight in the eye as the vampire comes nearer.

What the hell is wrong with this girl? Why does she look like she knows something? Every time Katherine looks at her she hates her more and more so it`s not hard for her to sink the teeth into Elena`s flesh. She takes a few sips and retracts her teeth again. Katherine has to use all her discipline to restrain herself from throwing that human out of the window. Instead she pushes her onto the ground and puts a foot onto Elena`s stomach. In vampire speed she rips the shirt she just gave Elena from her body and puts off her own jeans. Before Elena can comprehend what is happening Katherine`s pussy is hovering above her head.

“So little Gilbert, you wanted to go deep that desperate… let`s see how deep you can go for real”

And with that said, she lowers down until she is able to feel Elena`s little mouth on her lower regions. At first nothing happens. She can`t even feel Elena breath but some seconds later Elena tries to free herself. She moves underneath her and Katherine likes it. Hell, she loves it! It was fun using Elena as a fuck toy but forcing her to pleasure Katherine is even better! Katherine starts to ride Elena`s face and it feels amazing but what if she could have more?

“Go on Miss Gilbert show me how deep you can go. Shove your damn tongue as deep as it goes into my hole! Come on Elena, I know you love to stick your nose into other people`s business so go ahead show me how good you can do it!”

Elena still doesn`t move an inch and Katherine gets really impatient. Elena can feel it. She can feel how Katherine rides her face harder and harder. It gets more difficult for her to breathe by the second.  But she won`t do it. Katherine will not take away her dignity. She just won`t. But how can Elena defend herself? Katherine is so much stronger than she is and no one is here to help her. But she refuses to let Katherine win. She knows that she is right. She had seen it in Katherine`s eyes. Even if it was just for a second, she saw it. But right now that means nothing. Why did she say it anyway? What did she expect? That Katherine Pierce would open and they could talk to each other like best friends at a tea party? Elena feels the tears of anger, shame and desperation. There is nothing she can do about it she just has to let Katherine use her. But she will for sure not give in that easily!

In the meantime Katherine has had enough of waiting for Elena to change her mind. She has to do something. So she pinches Elena`s nipples as hard as she possibly can without hurting the human. Elena cries out right into Katherine`s pussy. All the anger boiling out of her make her bite onto Katherine`s clit. Hard. That`s exactly what Katherine wanted. She also cries out and grinds onto Elena`s face much harder. Wanting to feel more she twist Elena`s nipples between her fingers, causing the human to shove her tongue all the way into her hole.

“Yes Miss Gilbert! That`s how you go deep into me! Fuck me harder right now or I`ll violate your nipples so hard that you won`t even remember you had them in the first place!”, Katherine screams twisting Elena`s nipples.

Elena forces her tongue yet again into Katherine`s pussy. She feels the walls around her tongue tightening and how it gets harder and harder for her tongue to go in and out of Katherine`s body because of all the muscles that are trying to hold her tongue in place. Nevertheless her anger pushes her to fuck that vampire slut harder. She inserts her tongue again and again until she can`t take it anymore and bites yet again onto Katherine`s sensitive bud.

That`s all it takes to push Katherine off the edge. She smashes her pussy onto Elena`s face at an incredible speed, squeezes her breasts hard and collapses on top of the human girl.

Elena`s brain is working now ten times faster than normal so she uses the chance, pushes Katherine off and runs. She doesn`t care about the fact that she is nearly naked nor about the fact that she has no idea where she is or how to come home, she just wants to get away from that vampire. She feels the cold ground under her feet and hears her own breath. She has to breathe more quiet. But then again she can`t allow herself to run slower so she just moves forward. She feels dizzy because of the blood Katherine drank from her but she fights. She storms down the stairs and falls forward. Turning around Elena stands up, but sees no one. Now she is able to see a big door. She just can hope that it´s the front door. She runs faster towards her destination and reaches it. She opens the door and the sun`s in her eyes. Elena breathes in the fresh air and the wind is blowing through her hair as she is smashed against a tree. It hits her so hard that she has the feeling she might faint again but before that can happen Katherine slaps her right across the face.

“Well, well, where are your manners Elena, hmm? Fucking someone and then leaving without saying goodbye that`s not very nice, is it?”

Elena is trapped again. She can`t move her body is pressed against the tree and Katherine`s knee (and her still uncovered legs) are pressed against Elena`s core.

Before Elena can scream their eyes meet and Katherine`s pupils dilate

“See, you have been so much fun but unfortunately you have those annoying two bodyguards who are for sure now searching for you so let`s make a deal: you won`t tell anyone our little secret and I promise you to come back someday. You won`t give any signs nor will you act weird, do you understand me? Of course you won`t forget what happened, God no, that would be mean, our quality time… So you`ll just remember our precious moments when I`m around and for now I`ll make someone bring you somewhere near your car and all you will remember is that someone –probably a vampire-  fed you his blood and left you there. Okay honey? That should keep our boys busy for quite some time. Damon will for sure find you and take really good care of you. See you soon my little fuck toy”

And with that Katherine smashed her again against the tree and everything went black for Elena again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far. If someone has any special requests feel free to let me know and I`ll see what I can do about it  
> And just so you know my birthday is on 5th October so if anyone wants to make me a gift I will be more than happy to read some new K/E stories preferably with some smut in it :) For now have fun reading!

Damon just can`t believe it. Where the hell is Elena Gilbert? He has searched for her everywhere. He went to the place where he knows that the accident happened there. He saw her car! He was the one who put it down from the road. He was the one who lied to his brother about it. He had to buy some time to search for her without that pain in the ass called Stefan but right now he is not sure whether it was a good idea to lie to him about it or not. Because if something bad had happened to Elena and she didn`t just leave her car that would mean that Damon had wasted so much time because of his selfishness. Why did he care anyway? He just wanted to go to Georgia find a witch who can help him with the spell that is cast on the tomb and free his one true love Katherine Pierce. But now he is kind of involved in the whole drama so he decides to search for her one last time in the area around her car before he tells Stefan, who had tried to call her about a thousand times, about her accident.

He drives to her car. Then he hears it. Her heartbeat. He can`t believe it. She`s really here and what it looks like she isn`t even hurt. But how did she get here again and above all why is she unconscious?  He picks her up and she even opens her eyes. “Are you okay? Can you stand? Is anything broken?” She just shakes her head. He tries to stand her onto her feet but she isn`t able to stand and collapses into his arms again. “You`re fainting fast Elena. Elena, look at me. Focus.” He softly holds her chin and tries to look into her eyes. “Look at me” she looks at him and the only thing she says is: “I look like her”. “What?!” But he doesn`t get an answer. She is unconscious again. So he takes her and they disappear together.

Elena wakes up in a car. She doesn`t know where she is. She soon figures it out and goes on a trip with Damon to Georgia where he has to finish some business or something like that. She is still very confused and Damon`s questions about her whereabouts of the last days aren`t very helpful. They are just making everything weirder for her. Where the hell has she been and why doesn`t she remember any of it? The last thing she knows is that she saw the picture of Stefan`s ex- girlfriend Katherine on his table and discovered that she looked exactly like her. She stormed out of his house and had a car crash and that`s it. But Damon is right she couldn`t have lied there for so many days without anybody noticing her. Something is not right. Damon knows it and she knows it too. Damon is pretty sure that a vampire has kidnapped and afterwards compelled her to forget everything but why should this vampire do that? Why not kill her? What could she possibly mean to a vampire? All those questions are spinning inside of her head and Damon just wants her to have some fun so they go to a bar and drink some alcohol. Damon knows the owner of the bar a middle-aged dark-skinned woman who seems to be really nice. Even after she saved Damon from Lexi`s vengeful boyfriend, Elena still doesn`t know why she and Damon had to take that trip. But he assures her that whatever happened between her and Stefan that Stefan still loved her. So Elena decides to visit him. To give him a chance to explain himself to explain to her why she looks like Katherine Pierce.  He tries to explain it slowly to her. He tells her that they met even before their encounter at school, that he saved her the day her parents died. But that`s not enough for her. Elena wants to know why she looks like Katherine. So he tells her. Stefan tells Elena that she was adopted. He assures her that she is the woman he loves and Elena trying to deal with everything she just learned leans onto Stefan and they are together again.

The next few days nothing special happens. Elena continues to live her life and everything goes it`s way. Damon finds out that Elena and Stefan aren`t really on his side while they try to get the Grimoire before him. He feels betrayed and is really angry because – and nobody knows that- besides his plans to free Katherine he has also tried to find out who held Elena captive the other days. So he`s not just angry but also hurt and when he discovers that Katherine isn`t even in the tomb he`s devastated. Damon has to deal with the fact that his one true love, the only woman he has ever loved apparently hasn`t loved him. But that`s not the only thing, everyone now wonders where Katherine Pierce is. Despite Bonnie. She`s thinking about other things. Her Grams died and now Elena has to take care of her. And so she does. That`s why no one notices that the once trapped tomb vampires are now able to get out without much effort.

 Except Katherine. She knows. Katherine always knows. But right now she couldn`t care less about those tomb vampires. All she can think about is how righteous little Elena Gilbert saw through her mask without much effort. It won`t leave her alone. Why was this fragile human girl capable of seeing something inside of her nobody believes she has? And why did she care anyway? It`s not like Katherine has been the best host in the world. And she didn`t want to be all she wanted to do was torment the girl that stole her precious Salvatores from her so why does she care Katherine asks herself. Well maybe she could just check up on Elena. She won`t be her friend and anyway Katherine will still hate her. She just wants some answers. That`s why she waits until Elena heads of to god knows where, knocks at the door and gets aunt Jenna to invite her inside so she can later that night pay a very surprised Elena Gilbert a visit.


	7. Chapter 7

“Katherine”, Elena whispers breathlessly and suddenly she feels like she is being overwhelmed. So many images are flowing into her mind about everything that happened and Elena feels weak and vulnerable compared to the self-conscious vampire standing in front of her. It almost feels like she is standing completely naked in front of her. This woman has seen everything of her. Hell, she has raped her many times! How dare she coming back into her home and how did she even get in?! Well she for sure did not come back to talk so she must have other plans and Elena doesn`t really want to know them so she turns around and heads as fast as she can towards her door but before she can even touch the door knob she is pressed against the wood.   
Katherine whispering in her ear “Elena dear, turn around, be quiet and look at me or I will break your brothers neck before you can even blink” whilst her hand slips under Elena’s tank top playing with her nipple. “Katherine, please I...I won`t scream but please don`t do this to me again. I`ll do anything, just please...” Elena not being able to continue anymore tries with all her strength to prevent the tears from rolling down her cheek. “As much as I would love to hear you beg, you`re right little girl, I`m here for something else but first look at me… As I`m beginning to get tired of always having to compel you I`ll fix it otherwise: Elena darling, you will not remember _any_ of our encounters when I`m not around and even if you do remember them you will not be able to tell someone or give them any hints or signs that could lead to them sniffing around or something, You will act completely normal and we can meet each other without me having to compel you every time. Doesn`t it sound like fun?” Katherine asks and titles her head with a cruel smile on her lips. Elena still under Katherine`s compulsion answers “Yes, yes it does sound like fun” Seeing that Elena now won`t do any attempts to scream or run away Katherine sits down onto her bed and leans back staring at the human.   
Elena still too afraid to move keeps facing the door. “Elena, I don`t want to hurt you…today… I`m just here to talk. I need you to satisfy my curiosity.” -Still no reaction from Elena- “Why did you ask me about my past the other day? Why not insult me or yell at me, why did you want to know something about me? About a person that has made it clear that she hates you?” Elena doesn`t even blink. She just leans her head against the door as she feels her head spinning. It`s just too much. This woman, better yet this vampire who has raped her sitting casually on her bed wanting to chat with her. Elena is not able to take that much. Her legs are getting weak but before she can hit the floor she is being caught and softly laid onto her bed, the murderous vampire sitting next to her. “Oh little girl, you really are a light weight. But wait, something is different. You`re looking at me with disgust… you`re back together with Stefan aren`t you?”    
“Why did you hurt Damon so much? Why didn`t you just break up with him? Tell me!” “Firstly you are going to tell me why you were asking so many questions about me. Now.” Elena looks Katherine straight in the eye as she answers in a low voice “I just couldn`t understand you. I was wondering what could I have possibly done that could have angered you so much. I couldn`t think of anything. So I figured it must be something that happened to you in your past. But you didn`t answer me…why? What are you hiding?” Katherine feels Elena`s gaze burning into her skull. This girl was driving her insane. Why was she asking so many questions? Does she have a death wish? Avoiding Elena`s other questions Katherine says simply “I didn`t have a choice but to leave Damon and Stefan alone. I`m not saying that it isn`t some fun playing with both of them as you may have already discovered, but I`m not as bad as you think I am. Sure, I hate you but if I don`t hate someone I can be the best friend in the whole world. Or why else do you think did Damon try to free me after so many decades?”   
Gee, why did she tell her all of that? Katherine compose yourself you`re trying to scare her not to gain a new friend or shrink. Elena thinks about all of that. Asking herself why Katherine told her that. Why did she open up? Yeah it wasn`t much but then again it`s Katherine she doesn`t have a soft side, Elena tries to convince herself. But if she didn`t tell it to show Elena that she does have a heart she must have told it in order to play a weird mind game with her, Elena figures.   
“Katherine, I know you hate me so why don`t you just kill me right away? I`m really not in the mood for your mind tricks so let`s just get it over with” Katherine looks at Elena. Sometimes she can`t understand her one moment she wants to get to her soft heart and the other moment she seems so angry and scared. “Trust me, Elena I would like nothing more than to kill you right now but unfortunately I need you…alive. So why don`t you just tell me what is bothering you today and then you can move on from your depressed mood to happier days where I don`t have to fear for your precious and yet pathetic life. “  
Elena doesn`t answer but Katherine can see the fight in her eyes. Elena is fighting with herself wether to tell Katherine or not. But why would she want to tell her anything? So Elena keeps quiet but Katherine can see the tears in her eyes so she simply states “Elena it doesn`t matter whether you`re adopted or not. Your family doesn`t have to be the people with whom you share blood, it`s the people that love you more than they love their own lives that matter. Don`t ever forget that.” And with that said Katherine wipes away Elena`s tears, gives her a quick kiss on her cheek and disappears through the window.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took that long hope you're all still reading it and if anyone would like to message me ( http://sweet-things-in-live.tumblr.com ) I'd be more than happy to answer. Besides all of you can suggest a few ideas about Katherine and Elenas relationship or even about anything else. I will for sure include them into the story you just have to wait a little bit. And now much fun reading :)

The next few days the mentioned tomb vampires are starting to make some trouble. Firstly Katherine's ex best friend Pearl attacks Damon and tries to make him give her a list of all council members and of all people that got vervain from him and then some other vengeful tomb vampires try to take their rage out on Stefan cause they think that it's his fault all this happened in the first place. The second event caused Stefan to drink Elena`s blood in order to save both of them but the heroic act turns into a cruel murder when Stefan starts to lose control over himself. Elena always trying to be the compassionate and understanding girlfriend doesn`t really want to believe what she just saw when Stefan stops stabbing the already dead vampire over and over again. There had never been any danger for Elena, of course because Katherine had been watching over her nearly all the time but the moment Katherine gets a closer look at the usually calm vampire she starts to believe that the real danger for Elena might not be the vampires outside but the one she is giving permission to join her in bed. But for first she has to deal with those tomb vampires because let`s be honest they really are her friends but Katherine can`t risk them telling around that she wasn`t even in the tomb in the first place so she makes a deal with Elena`s real parents John and Isobel to rid Mystic Falls from those dangerous creatures. While this plan works out just as she wants it to, her other problem, meaning her former love Stefan gets more and more out of line. Katherine has to overhear him nearly feeding off Elena but before she even decides to intervene he has already composed himself and there is again no need for her to lose her cover. Yet, she decides to stick around and watch him. And as it seems she was more than right in doing so because not just is he using mind control on innocent human but he also provokes a fight and nearly feeds of a human girl. He rushes home before anything bad happens but Katherine knows that this was just the beginning. Despite her obligation to doing other, more important things she sticks near Elena`s house and gets to hear for herself how Stefan confesses to his girlfriend that he has a problem he- always the noble one- wants to get better and confesses his love to Elena again. Little does Elena know about the true impact of Stefan`s blood thirst. But Katherine knows. As she always knows. So again she stays hidden in the shadows and observes the given situation. After Stefan attacked a girl and fed off her Katherine decides that it`s time to make her move. So she waits till Elena gets into her car and drives towards the Salvatore mansion so she can , in the right moment, jump into her car and have a talk with her without anybody noticing. 

“God Katherine you scared the hell out of me! What do you want? I honestly have no time at all for your mind games” “Dear Elena, just because I told you that I won`t kill you doesn’t mean that you have to be rude. I mean I could still torture you, as you probably haven`t forgotten… But lucky you, I`m actually here to help you.” Did I just hear everything good? Is Katherine Pierce really offering her help to me? And how does she even know that I need help? Has she been spying on me? “Don`t worry so much Elena, I always know remember that. But back to business here`s the deal: Stefan is off the rails and neither of you know how to deal with it so I`ll tell you exactly what you have to do. You follow him into his room right after I leave this car, calm him, you give him the feeling that he`s save with you and that you are not afraid of him, and really don`t be because he`ll sense it, and then when the right moment arrives you will stab him with this” Katherine hands Elena a big syringe and turns around but before she leaves she looks Elena in the eye and tells her “Oh and Elena, you will be able to remember this plan without me being around”. And Katherine can`t resist opening Elena`s jeans and pushing her hand into her folds. Surprisingly Katherine finds out that “Little Elena goody two shoes is wet, well, well, maybe you are turned on by me after all” Elena blushes at Katherine`s words but isn`t able to stop the soft moan escaping from her mouth. “Oh so you like it when I talk dirty, don`t you? I bet you even like the bad conscience you are getting when you think about how Stefan is fighting against himself while you let me push my fingers into your so wet and tight hole. Admit it Elena, you do have a bad side and sometimes you want nothing more than me fucking it out of you. I know it, your body knows it, even your pussy knows it so why don`t you want to admit it out loud?” Katherine pumps her fingers faster into Elena. Elena has now already stopped driving and they just stand somewhere in the dark with her car. Katherine feels her walls tightening, feels how Elena`s pussy is clenching around her fingers. She hears little Elena`s soft moans and hisses and sees how she throws her head back against her seat while her hands are grabbing the car seat harder by the second. Just as she feels how close Elena is she says “Ah ah ah, we`re not ready for that just yet.” And pulls out her fingers leaving Elena`s pussy clenching around nothing. Elena is breathing hard and Katherine uses this moment to stick her wet fingers into Elena`s mouth. Elena begins sucking at them as she tastes herself. “See darling, that`s all you. I knew that I turned you on. Admit it out loud the next time and I`ll see what I can do against your.. desperation.” Katherine leans back searching for something to clean her hand while Elena`s common sense kicks in and she starts to freak out. “Oh my God Katherine, I- I don`t know what happened… I`m just…I don`t really want you I just I`m so totally freaking out about Stefan and right now I have cheated on him…oh my God I have cheated on Stefan with you! With the one person that ruined his and over all his brother`s life. I`m just… I hate you” “Didn`t seem to me as if you hated me, but I`ll better leave before you think about it too much. That always ruins the fun” That said Katherine licks over Elena`s cheek and disappears before the human could even do something against it. 

Elena rushes as fast  as she can to her boyfriend, tells his brother about her plan and pulls it through. Now nothing is left for her but to wait in front of the cellar door with his brother Damon for Stefan to wake up again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little faster this time. Hope you all like it and if you don't please just leave productive comments

“Isobel, please just get the device and let`s get it over with. I know you and John want the vampires out of this town as fast as I do so let`s hurry up”, Katherine tells her friend Isobel through the phone. Now that she has some time to take care of her own business since Stefan is back on track again, everything is working out just fine for her and very soon there will be no tomb vampires at all. Truth be told Katherine does feel really bad for betraying her friend Pearl but what else is left for her? Yes, she liked her but she likes her own life even more. So a few days later –after Elena found out that Damon was in love with her and that her mother wasn`t as nice as she wanted her to be- John and the mayor decide that it`s time to make their move against the vampires of Mystic Falls.

Unfortunately not only the unwanted vampires get caught but also the mayor and Damon Salvatore. As Elena finds out that her best friend Bonnie betrayed her and that Damon could die because of her, she talks Bonnie into freeing him and in the end everything went out well for all of them. Even Katherine fells a weight lifting from her chest as Isobel tells her about her old friend`s death. But this joy disappears as fast as it came. One evening when Katherine thinks about who she could talk to, the only person that comes into her mind is her self-righteous doppelganger Elena Gilbert. But why should she do that? She hates her and Katherine is pretty sure that Elena hates her, too. So she decides to go out and have some fun with some unknown men from whom she could feed off later. Nearly 15 shots and two dead men later a very drunk Katherine Pierce finds herself again waiting for little Elena Gilbert to come out of her bathroom.

“Katherine“ , Elena tiredly whispers “listen to me I’m very thankful for your advice about Stefan the other day but you can’t do that anymore. I’m trying to get my life back together and you messing around with me any time you want is not helping. So please, I beg you, tell me what you want and then just leave. Please Katherine.“    
The vampiress doesn’t answer. She doesn’t even blink. Elena has expected her to be angry or sassy or just something but there’s nothing. Elena takes a few steps until she’s standing right in front of Katherine. She looks down at the vampire sitting on her bed and just as she was about to say something Katherine lifts her head and whispers: “I killed my best friend. She was my oldest friend and I simply killed her because of my selfishness.“

 Elena is beyond confused at this point “Katherine, I…“ don’t want to talk to you, was what Elena wants to say but she doesn’t. She doesn’t say it, instead she looks Katherine in the eye and that’s when she sees it. She sees the same thing she believed to have seen in Katherine’s eyes when she asked her what had made her so cruel before once again being raped by the vampire. It seemed to her as if she was able to look deep into Katherine, into places nobody knew even existed. She saw Katherine’s hurt and her fear, her anger and her strength. She finally saw her humanity.

“Katherine, I…I’m here for you. Talk to me.“

Katherine utterly surprised doesn’t answer. She had expected the human to kick her out and not pitying her. But whoa since when does Katherine Pierce need pity?

“Don’t do that. Please don’t. You can really talk to me but don’t try to push it all away. It won’t work, believe me, I tried.“

Still no reaction from the vampire. Elena starts to regret her words but before she gives up all her hope she lifts her hand and touches Katherine’s cheek. It’s the most soft and gentle touch Katherine has ever experienced and she lived on this earth for a long time. It feels weird at first but Katherine fast leans into the touch and Elena feels a tear being stopped against her skin. She looks down at Katherine and is confronted with the most intense picture she has ever seen. Never in her whole life has she seen anyone as vulnerable as Katherine was right now with tears rolling down her cheeks from her closed eyes.

Elena says nothing. She simply takes a step closer and Katherine -as if on reflex- leans her head against Elena’s stomach. Everything is quiet at that moment. It seems to Elena as if the world stands still just for the two of them. She doesn’t even understand why she did all of that. She just had to. It feels like she didn’t have a choice, there was no alternative. She couldn’t have acted differently even if she wanted to. Elena strokes Katherine’s hair until the sobbing stops and Katherine looks up. Insecurity, fear and hurt is all Elena is able to see in those swollen, red eyes. She takes Katherine’s face into her hands and kneels in front of her so they are on eye level. Again she looks into those sad brown orbs and then Elena leans in to press her soft lips onto Katherine’s. Never has Katherine been kissed with such kindness and affection. The human’s lips only touch hers for a little moment but never has Katherine felt that loved.

“You’re just fine for me, Katherine. Trust me, you’re going to be okay soon.“


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for having so much patience with me but most of all thanks for those nice comments. I just love them so much they really keep me going. And again if anyone wants something special just message me on tumblr or leave a comment and I'll bring them in as the story continues.   
> But for now have fun reading!

Somewhen in the middle of the night Katherine wakes up again, feeling the human’s arms wrapped around her waist. Elena’s soft breath is tickling her neck and the warmness of her body makes Katherine feel safe and secure. How did she end up here? She hasn’t even touched the human girl. Her head is still spinning but she begins to compose herself again. Truth be told is was nice lying next to someone, having someone to talk to but Katherine is not that kind of person. She doesn’t need anyone. She tries to stand up as quietly as possible but before she even lifted her head Elena’s arms grip her tighter and Katherine hears a soft whisper against her hear: “Don’t you even try“ Maybe she believes I’m Stefan Katherine thinks. She tries again to move the girl’s hand but again Elena whispers :“Don’t leave me, Katherine.“ Katherine turns around facing Elena.

The sight hits her. Elena Gilbert sleeping just as peaceful as a baby next to a deadly vampire with such a loving and content expression. It nearly melts Katherine’s heart. How could she not stay when someone that adorable asks her to. Well yes, Katherine has killed some other adorable human but for some reason she wouldn’t be able to do that to Elena. She doesn’t even understand why. Some weeks ago she wanted nothing more then to kill her but now everything is different. What has changed? She barely spend some time with the human. But the moments she did spend with her were so intense. Katherine’s heart still patters in her chest thinking about the way Elena kissed her some hours before. Never in her life has she felt as save as she has the last few hours lying next to a fragile human. What an irony, Katherine thinks to herself.

She doesn’t want to leave but how is she supposed to hand her over to Klaus when she’s getting attached to her. What’s happening with her? What’s more important to her? Her own life or the life of a little human girl? Katherine’s mind is racing and it seems to her as if her thoughts are living a life on their own. Just at the moment where she is again about to leave Elena the little girl opens her eyes. Sleepily she looks Katherine in the eye. “I already told you, you have to stay. Katherine I feel safe with you.“, Elena whispers. “I can’t, Elena. We’re not friends. You’re supposed to hate me and I’m supposed to hate you.“ “But why? It doesn’t have to be that way. I love Stefan and he’s a vampire, too.“ Katherine feels a little pinch in her heart hearing Elena’s words but she decides to ignore it. “That’s not the problem, Elena. We’re not supposed to like each other. I need you but not the way you want me to.“ “What do you mean Katherine?“ Elena asks whilst caressing Katherine’s cheek. Katherine keeps quiet. “Katherine whatever you did, I forgive you. Today I saw a side of you that surprised and touched me. I understand that you have to do some things you don’t want to in order to survive but as long as you are being honest with me I’ll stay by your side.“ Again Katherine feels a weird feeling spreading in her guts. Elena isn’t as bad as she thought she would be. How is she supposed to sacrifice her?

That’s when Elena’s lips again touch Katherine’s in such a gentle movement Katherine doesn’t even dare to breath. A thousand sparkles are flying behind her closed eyes and her head is spinning. The way Elena shows her affection nearly melts Katherine’s heart. Time doesn’t matter to her anymore she just never wants to miss this connection. Elena’s lips leave hers a bit too early but soon Katherine is comforted by the feeling of Elena’s lips on her cheeks, her neck, her arms. Elena’s smooth fingers are exploring Katherine’s body and soon they even slip under Katherine’s top. Warm fingers tingle over Katherine’s stomach until breathing gets harder and harder.

Never stopping the kissing of Katherine’s soft skin Elena gets the felling as if Katherine was inevitable to her, as if it was impossible for her to let this wonderful creature ever leave her again. She just couldn’t imagine a time where she didn’t want to show her love to Katherine. When did this happen? How could she not have seen Katherine’s beauty before? The sad eyes behind her facade, the strength in her actions, the soft sighs every time her fingers come near her breasts, the soft and yet demanding pushing of her tongue and the loving expression on her face every time she looks at her. Why didn’t she see it earlier? She just never felt this way for anyone before. Man or woman but Katherine was entirely different. Elena just wants to give her everything. Her body and her soul. She wants Katherine to feel safe and loved and somehow she wants Katherine to posses her. It’s easier for her to admit it now when she looks into those brown orbs as it was when she thought about it alone in her bed. It’s easier for her to admit now that even if it felt horrible and dirty and terribly wrong, it also felt thrilling as Katherine claimed her the other nights. How she forced her to surrender. How she marked her as her own. Elena felt as if she was important to her. Katherine was much stronger than she was and she could force everything upon her but that also means that she has the power to love her the way she really is.

And Elena’s thoughts are drifting to Stefan how he tried to hide his dark side with everything he has and in the process hides a side of himself and shuts Elena out. Katherine doesn’t do that. She doesn’t need to. Katherine is strong. With every sigh and with every look Elena feels like she is more and more losing herself into this impressive woman.

Katherine feels Elena’s hand slowly approaching her bra. From time to time she did that already and it drove Katherine crazy but now it feels like as if she finally goes for it. And Katherine craves her touch so much. She arches her back in response and shows the human how much she wants it. Elena’s hands go behind her back and unclasp her bra and in one quick and elegant movement it lands beside the bed. Elena’s lips again leave Katherine’s and she kisses her cheeks, her neck until her mouth plants the seeds of love right next to her nipple. Katherine lets out a lovable sigh and arches her back as Elena’s lips close around the little bud. She lets go and again closes her lips around it. Her tongue comes out and slowly swirls around it. Katherine grabs Elena’s shirt and yanks it off her head. Her nails dig into the humans back and her sensitive bud is being bitten as a response to that.

Pleasure clouds Katherine’s mind as she vamps out and turns them around. The human girl pinned underneath her, Katherine grabs her throat and kisses her hard.

A wave of heat hits Elena’s intimate places as Katherine’s tongue pushes her own tongue into submission whilst her hands rip Elena’s bra open in one swift movement. Katherine bits gently onto Elena’s lips and licks up the drop of blood escaping the little wound. She too kisses her way over the human’s ear and her jawline to her neck and her final destination the little brown bud. She gives it a soft lick before taking it into her mouth and lightly sucking on it.

Elena grabs the bedsheets and tries to find some quietening in them but is still exposed to the nearly unbearable pleasure the vampiress is giving to her.

Katherine undresses Elena without the human even noticing. She’s just too consumed by all the feelings spreading in her body and in her mind. Katherine’s gentle sucking and even light biting doesn’t just arouse her, it also shows her how much love the vampire has within herself. Because how would she be able to give Elena so much and let her feel all those kinds of things she is feeling right now if she was just this heartless monster everyone describes her to be?

Elena doesn’t feel herself being stripped down until Katherine’s mouth leaves her nipple and travels further downwards. Her tongue dips into Elena’s belly button and leaves a wet trail down till Katherine’s lips leave delicious kisses all around Elena’s lower lips. Elena’s breath catches in her throat and the heat she felt before gets more and more noticeable, even for Katherine. She dips her index finger into the wetness that greets her at little Elena’s opening and swirls her finger around in it until it is fully coated.

Elena arches her back again and bucks her hips in order to get more friction. She just can’t wait any longer. A moan escapes her lips and she quickly tries to close her mouth not wanting to be heard by anyone else in the house.

”Everyone is asleep, I can hear them snoring so no need to hide your need for me. Besides I love your soft moans so don’t hold back, darling. But I promise you, you won’t be able to“, Katherine says with a wink before slowly pushing her middle finger into Elena’s vagina. It easily slips in and Katherine is greeted with a delightful warmth and wetness inside.

Elena throws her head into the pillow, bucks her hips and lets out the most pleasurable moan Katherine’s ears ever heard. Katherine leaves her finger inside the human girl but her mouth makes it’s way towards a higher settled destination. As soon as her lips close around the girls nipple she adds another finger and Elena let’s out a sharp cry her pussy holding tightly onto Katherine’s fingers.

Not wanting to really wake up someone Katherine quickly pushes her lips against Elena’s and the human quickly nips at them hungrily. The nipping turns into a fight for dominance as Katherine’s fingers pump into Elena at a growing pace. Never has she felt that full in her life. Not even with Stefan who indeed had something to offer but Katherine reached her on a whole other level. Their connection was real and the pleasure got more intense the faster Katherine shoved her digits into the human vagina. Just as Elena thought she might reach her peak Katherine’s movements slowed down until she pulled her fingers out completely.

Before Elena could even feel disappointed Katherine had gotten rid of her own jeans and repositioned her own crotch right above Elena’s. They look each other in the eye. Love, lust and full trust is what Katherine sees while Elena again is greeted by the human, loving and yet dominating side of Katherine.

Katherine doesn’t move. She just hovers over Elena waiting for her next move. They stare each other in the eye and find themselves in it again. Elena bucks her hips but isn’t able to reach the vampire’s skin before Katherine lays a hand over her pussy and pins her down. A daring look spreads over her face and Elena surrenders.

”I’m yours, Katherine. I am totally in love with you and will do everything you want me to, because I know you feel the same for me.“

With that said Katherine slams her hips onto Elena’s and they move in sync. None of them really thinks anymore, everything goes as if on reflex, as if they both knew what to do, as if they were designed for each other. Katherine’s lips once again wrap around Elena’s nipple just as Elena rolls Katherine’s between her fingers. Their hips crash into each other and just as Katherine bits down on Elena’s bud, Elena pinches Katherine’s and both of them are hit by an mind-blowing orgasm.   
Their hips buck wildly into each other as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over them. Elena sees Katherine vamp out and it only prolongs her orgasm.

A few moments later Katherine collapses on top of Elena and wraps her arms around the human. She gives Elena’s swollen bud a last soft peck before resting in between the girls breasts.  
 Elena lays on her back with the brunette’s head on her breast. They lay like that for a long time, basking in the afterglow of their climax as Elena held Katherine to her, stroking her hair as if to comfort her.   
Soon Elena pulls a blanket over the two of them. She wraps her legs around Katherine’s hips and hears her lover whisper softly ”I’m really totally in love with you, too.“, before both of them drift into the most calming sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad all of you are still sticking to the story. I appreciate it very much  
> Merry Christmas to all of you! Hope you're having great holidays

The early sun wakes Katherine up. Softly she opens her eyes as the first sun rays hit their nestled bodies. She inhales the scent of her innocent loving Elena. Yes, she truly was hers. She said it herself. This adorable human belonged to her. It filled Katherine with pride only thinking about what Elena had said to her while lying underneath Katherine, willing to give her everything. She could still not believe that this little creature lying right next to her with that adorable expression on her face would be able to do something like that to her. To her! She was Katherine Pierce after all. Thoughts about her pride, her safety and her fear are starting to cloud her mind but then Elena opens her eyes.

The first thing Elena Gilbert is gifted to see is her, like she recently explored, most favorite sight: Katherine Pierce looking all loving and peacefully down at her. The way her wavy hair falls down beside her face with the rising sun in the background is everything Elena wants to have every morning. She wonders whether her doppelgänger thinks the same.

All her thoughts are blown away the moment Katherine looks into the human’s eyes. There are absolutely no dark thoughts left. It feels as if Elena’s light pushes them all away. What may have sounded ridiculous for Katherine a few weeks ago, hell a few hours ago, was now more then matching. But still one quiet voice just won’t be quiet. It reminds her all the time about her duty. About her having to hand this wonderful girl over to a vicious and nasty vampire even she herself is scared of. The vampire who ruined her life will now again, maybe without him knowing, ruin it all over again. And she can’t do anything against it. She started all of this. She came back to hand her over. But if she hadn’t come back, would she ever have discovered how truly beautiful Elena Gilbert was?

“What are you worrying about?“, Elena’s whisper breaks through her train of thoughts.    
“Well”, Katherine says while caressing Elena’s cheek “the sun is rising and I’m pretty sure everyone is going to wake up soon, so I’ll better leave.”    
“No…I mean please stay. I’d love to talk to you more. I want to get to know you better.“    
“Elena, I can’t. I’ve already spend too much time with you. It’s dangerous.“

A sudden flash of hurt crosses Elena’s face and Katherine already starts to regret her words. It wasn’t meant that way. Well yes she really did spend too much time with her and it really is dangerous but she wouldn’t want to miss it. The last few hours with this little girl made her finally feel something again. And not just anything, but love. It wasn’t as if Katherine hadn’t experienced love since 1864 but that was different. It wasn’t like all the other times when she had to hide her true self or just pretend as if she loved someone in order to get what she wanted, no this was real. It was fresh, yeah but she knew it. Deep in her heart, even if she doesn’t want to admit it, not even to herself she knows it. And it scares her but seeing Elena, trying to hide her disappointment just makes everything seem so unimportant.

“I see..uhm.. well, you could make me forget if that’s easier for you.“, Elena say calmly, trying her best to sound convincing.

Katherine looks her in the eye. First she feels anger boiling inside of her. Did this night really mean nothing to her? Was Elena feeling that guilty for betraying Stefan that she would just want to forget everything? But than Katherine sees a hint of hurt and that’s when she understands. It wasn’t unimportant for Elena. On the contrary it was very important to her. She just hurt her.

Katherine’s hand caresses Elena’s cheek. She shifts so she lies on top of the little human and looks her straight in the eye. A little tear at the corner of Elena’s eye is about to drop out as Katherine’s lips approach.

Thinking that Katherine wants to kiss her Elena closes her eyes and waits. Still nothing touches her lips but she can feel Katherine’s soft breath so she opens her eyes and finds her staring down at her. Elena doesn’t want to look at her. If she really doesn’t want to be with her or spend some time with her, than what’s the matter in opening up for her. So she looks away. She tries to avoid losing herself again in those deep brown eyes.

Elena isn’t looking at her anymore and Katherine feels guilty. How come that because of one sentence she feels that guilty? She raises her head a little and presses her lips onto Elena’s forehead in a kiss so sweet and soft that Elena has no other choice then to enjoy it and melt into Katherine’s lips. And without saying a single word everything is clear and no misunderstandings are there anymore. Still Katherine wants Elena to know, to really know what she feels so she stands up and moves to her clothes. Out of her pocket she pulls out a little silver necklace with a tiny heart in the middle of it.

“I want to give you something.“, Katherine suddenly says.

 

**Flashback -Bulgaria 1490**

_Katherine was waiting in front of her beloved home for a man who would take her far away from here. She screwed up this time. Big. She messed with the wrong guy had some fun, nothing new, but this, this was too much. A baby. Her baby. She doesn’t even dare to say that it was her baby. Her daughter. She didn’t even hold her. Not even for a minute. Her father can be so cruel sometimes. She gets it. She made a mistake, but it was her daughter! From this little glimpse she got of her face she isn’t able to put it together anymore. She just wanted to see her one time._  
 _But that won’t happen. She is being send away and nothing can be done against it. How is she even supposed to live somewhere else? A land called England, where no one speaks her language. She won’t be able to communicate with those people.  And her siblings? Will she ever see them again? Probably not. Life is just so unfair. She doesn’t deserve this. No one is even allowed to say goodbye to her. Not her sister or brother, not her mother and for sure her father won’t say anything either. She’ll just be alone. Sit alone in the dark. Be send away alone. Live alone. God, why did she do this?_

_Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she sees a little light flickering somewhere. Her vision is blurry but it seems to her as if it gets nearer. She rubs her eyes and finally she is able to recognize her mother standing in front of her, also crying._

_“Your father would kill me if he knew I was here but I couldn’t let you leave without saying goodbye.“_

_She hugs her daughter and for a moment it seems as if everything is going to be fine soon. But as soon as she releases her, Katherine knew it won’t._

_“I brought you something. I let the goldsmith make it for you. So that you know, that I’m always going to be at your side. No matter what, I love you Katarina and I’m so sorry that you have to go.“_

_She hugs her again, gives her a kiss on her cheek and disappears into the darkness again._

_“I love you too, mama.“_

 

 

**Present Day**

“Katherine? What is it?“, Elena asks.

Snapping out of her dream Katherine gets back onto the bed and shows the necklace to Elena.

“It’s beautiful.“ was all Elena could say being faced to such an unique and adorable piece of jewelry.

“Elena, you told me that you’re mine. You know what that means?“ “Well yeah, I mean you made me feel good and loved and.. and I like you very much.“

 “Okay.. uhm I want you to wear this necklace, alright? It’s very precious and every time you look at it you’ll remember exactly how I made you feel last night.“ “I’d love to but Katherine I still have Stefan’s chain and I really, really like you but..“

The slap across her cheek took the human by surprise.

“There are no buts Elena. I tell you something, you obey. That’s what it means if you’re mine. Told you it was important.“

Elena kept quiet for a moment. She didn’t really know what to think about this but truth be told the slap turned her on. Just a little bit of course, but still something was there, Elena felt it.

And Katherine smelt it, that’s how she knew that Elena would be completely hers sooner or later.

“Now, let me give it to you.“, Katherine said while lifting Elena’s head from the pillow, taking off Stefan’s necklace and replacing it by her own. “And don’t be scared there’s still vervain in it. I wouldn’t risk your life. You’re still dealing with dangerous creatures.“ Katherine added with a cooky smile. “But now I really have to go and you should go to sleep it’s 5 am and you have school today.“

Elena watches as Katherine stands up. Yesterday in the dark she hasn’t taken a good view on her toned abs and her long legs. The way her hair falls around her face and how gracious she sways her hips. God, she looked really sexy.  Her hand made it’s way to her neck where from now on this little silver piece would show her and Katherine that she belonged to her. Firstly Elena felt a little skeptical but now looking over Katherine’s body she felt more and more okay with the fact that she was hers. And the more she thought about it, the more comfort she found in it. She was sweet and she tried her best to be good and everyone expected it from her, but with Katherine she could be her true self. She would still accept her. And she wouldn’t just accept her. The necklace held a promise, too. Katherine would show her things she didn’t even knew she enjoyed and take her to places she didn’t knew existed. She would find herself in Katherine and she will feel safe with her. Belonging to such a sexy and powerful creature was calming and thrilling and Elena loved it.

Katherine was now fully dressed and ready to leave but she wanted to look again at her little baby girl. Oh, how much she still has to learn. But then again Katherine was more than happy to teach her. By it’s looks Elena seemed happy but she clearly had some questions that need to be answered. But there was also something else. Katherine could smell it. It reminded her of last night and made her smile knowingly.

“You like it, don’t you? … I like it, too. Very much but now get some sleep and I’ll visit you soon.“ Katherine said, left a kiss on the younger girl’s lips and disappeared through the window. It didn’t take long for Elena to also disappeared into a world far beyond reality, as she slipped back into her dream.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally want to push the story a little bit further.  
> So don't be surprised if everything seems a little bit rushed.
> 
> Good news are, the next two chapters are nearly done, so I'll post the next one in exactly 2 weeks. 
> 
> Have fun reading!

After leaving Elena’s house Katherine had some business to take care of, some of it involved searching for a way to spear Elena’s life because even if she wasn’t able to admit it out loud she felt something for the girl. Although she still doesn’t know why.  

Maybe it’s because she doesn’t have to pretend to be someone else when she’s around her. Thinking back she only remembers Stefan’s shocked expression the morning after their first night together. After she showed him her true self. He would’ve betrayed her without blinking cause that’s just who he is. His high standards he forces upon everyone, including himself, always hurt people in the end. And they might not know it now, but that’s going to be one of the reasons why he and Elena won’t stick together.  

But maybe she just liked her for her ridiculous good looks. Who knows. Either way Katherine truly liked her and it worried her, but Elena also gave her a feeling she never really felt. The feeling of being accepted.  Content and even before 10 am she fell asleep on her sofa, trying to catch up on some sleep.

Elena opens her eyes. The sun is shining into her room through the curtains and she knows that she must be late but she can’t bring herself to stand up. For some reason she still feels so weak. Even after sleeping in. Weird.  
 Looking down she notices that she isn’t sleeping in her shorties and tank top as usual. No, she’s naked. How did that happen? She tries to remember what happened last night. Was she with Stefan? But he wouldn’t have left her there all alone. He was a gentle lover. Kind and sweet. His love for her was pure. She felt it every time she looked into his eyes. And she loves to be loved but something just isn’t right. Again she tries to remember what happened last night…  
  


**Yesterday- after Bonnie saved Damon and**

_Stefan Stefan comes into the grill and walks towards Elena. Something is different about him she thinks but before she can point it out, they are already talking about the cover up story for the fire. Stefan asks where Damon is and Elena feels it again. It’s like a hint of distrust so she simply hugs her boyfriend._

_“I’m so glad you’re okay.“, she finally says._

_“I try so hard to hate him and I guess it’s just pointless.“, Stefan suddenly says and Elena immediately knows who he is talking about. Damon._

_“You care about him. So do I.“ but still the worried expression on his face won’t disappear. “… But I love you, Stefan. And I know that you’re worried about that“_

_“Nah, I just, you know I.. I know my brother“_

_“But I love you, Stefan.“_

_“..I know the trouble he can cause..“_

_“I love you, Stefan. You.“_

_Elena kisses him gently._

**Present Day**

Something about that is so wrong but Elena still can’t point out what. She does love her boyfriend and she for sure doesn’t feel anything for his brother. But then what’s the matter? Why is she feeling so strange? Well, not really strange but she’s just so confused.

She gets up and looks at herself in the mirror. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. Her messy hair, her body that is covered with hickeys and the look in her eyes just doesn’t fit into her mind. She turns away, not wanting to look at a person that clearly isn’t herself. She places her hand onto her neck in order to calm herself but again there is something that doesn’t fit.    
Her necklace. That’s not the one Stefan gave her.    
She dares to turn around again only to find herself staring into the eyes of a different person. Something changed and it wasn’t just the necklace or her looks. Something inside her changed over this strange night. As she takes off the unknown necklace a feeling of loneliness and emptiness creeps up to her. She doesn’t know why but this necklace gave her some form of safety and comfort and now she’s just lost.

She misses the feeling of it immediately. Even after taking Stefan’s necklace back on she isn’t able to calm herself.

Katherine wakes up in horror. She gasps for breath as she tries to calm herself.   

_Katarina I’m telling you to come out of the shadows. This is only the beginning and death is always around the corner._

The message her least favorite original has sent her repeats itself in her head over and over again as she paces through her room. How did he do that? It must have been one of his witches. But if he was able to send her those messages, it wouldn’t take long for him to find out where she was. And then he could kill her or torment her or do whatever his crazy, vengeful mind has figured out for her. She has to act quickly. She didn’t run for over 500 years just to be killed that easily. She wouldn’t give up just because of some emotions. She’ll go back to her original plan, hand her doppelgänger over and would then finally be rid of him.

And so she does. She messes with Damon and Stefan, nothing special at first but then she has Damon exactly where she wants him to, with his messy hair and bruised lips and this hopeful look in his eyes, pleading her to start a new life with him. And she takes it. She takes the chance and breaks his heart, knowing it will make him lash out again.

* * *

Yes, she wanted him to get out of control but truth be told she would never have guessed that he would go straight to Elena, killing her brother. Adding more pain to her little human girl was the last thing Katherine would want to do. It will be hard enough to hand her over. She could at least make sure that she doesn’t have to suffer any more. So she heads towards Elena’s house, only to overhear Elena and Stefan talking. He calms her and Katherine really feels a weight lifting from her chest as she hears that Jeremy is not really dead. So she is just about to leave again but decides to have a quick glance on her little girl. Just one second.

She glances through the window as quietly as possible, not wanting another encounter with Stefan today, but what she sees is not exactly what she wanted to see. Her Elena lying in bed with her former lover without her necklace! Well of course Elena doesn’t remember their night but Katherine does. And it pains her to see that not even her precious necklace means something to the human. Rationally Katherine knows that she can’t blame Elena for that, but her feelings are telling her otherwise. So she rushes off without taking another glance.

Elena lays in Stefan’s arms and she feels safe. Jeremy woke up and she would never forgive Damon for doing that, but for now she just wants to enjoy Stefan’s embrace. She loves it. How he holds her. She knows that he isn’t as strong as some other vampires but his kindness made her heart melt.    
She lays in his arms when suddenly everything changes. Her head is spinning and some weird feelings and memories come flooding back to her. Before she can even un-whirl her mind it is gone again and she is only left with the feeling of loneliness and emptiness. But before she can even think about it any further it is gone again.

Katherine on the other hand feels her anger burning inside of her. How could she have been that stupid? She just has to stick to her plan, hand the doppelgänger and everything else required for the sacrifice over and continue with her life without Elena Gilbert. So what does she need? Right a vampire.

Luckily a certain person pops right into her mind. Caroline.  It was actually Bonnie who gave her the hint. Yeah right, Bonnie Bennet told her that Caroline had vampire blood in her system while Katherine impersonated Elena earlier today at the Lockwood’s house. So now it couldn’t be any easier for her.

She slips into the hospital, through the hallways and right into Caroline’s room. The TV is still on and the blonde is already asleep. But as soon as Katherine enters the room she wakes up.

“Elena?!“

”Hi Caroline“, Katherine says softly

“Ugh, what are you doing here?“, Caroline asks annoyed

The vampire approaches, places her arm onto the human’s bed and explains quietly: “My name is Katherine. I was hoping you could give the Salvatore brothers a message from me“

Utterly confused Caroline only asks: “What are you talking about? What message?“

“Game on“, is the only thing Katherine says before she presses the pillow onto Caroline’s head. While the human is fighting for air and her life a slight feeling of guilt hits Katherine but she tries to calm herself thinking that she didn’t really kill Elena’s friend, she’ll wake up again.

Eventually the struggle underneath the pillow stops and Katherine leaves the hospital. Half happy, half guilty.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena wasn’t herself lately. She couldn’t understand why Katherine, a vampire she barely knew would do something like that to her. She turned her whole life around. She hasn’t done anything to anger her, has she? But how could she? She doesn’t even know her!

So after taking care of Caroline she decides to search for some information. Unluckily she has to go with Stefan’s psycho brother Damon. It’s bad enough he was related to her boyfriend, but going on a road trip with him only was the last thing she wanted to do. So when she didn’t find much but he seems to know something, there is nothing left for her then to manipulate him. Just a little bit, she tells herself, and it’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. He broke her brothers neck after all and despite all his efforts she knew that he still was a monster.

At the end of the day, Elena had already given up any hope to find out why she looked exactly like her evil doppelgänger, Damon handed her a book with the letters Petrova written on it. She takes it, not even thinking about forgiving him, when she looks into his eyes. Full of hope and guilt. But the moment he realizes that, hours have past and his hope has risen, just to be crushed by the only friend he had. Realizing Elena used him, a single sentence escapes his lips and shatters Elena’s mind completely.

_You and Katherine have a lot more in common than just your looks._

Speechless Elena remains on her porch a little longer. Trying to deny the truth Damon just threw onto her.

In the meantime Katherine’s plan works out just fine. She has her doppelgänger, she has a vampire and she even has a backup witch. The only thing she still has to get is the moonstone. But even that matter is covered up by her current werwolf “boyfriend“ who accidentally happens to be part of the Lookwood family. The family of whom she knew, that they for sure had the moonstone in their possession.

Her perfect planing gave her time to rest a little bit. Or even better spend some quality time with her favorite brothers. Or better yet with her favorite Salvatore, Stefan. Yes, she missed him and his compassion, that's why she decides to pay him a visit.

Truth be told teasing him was fun but that he would stab her with vervain and tie her up, wasn’t quite what she’d been expecting. Well, that’ll give her more time to refresh his memories because it seems as if he has forgotten how much he used to love her. It isn’t that important to her anymore but if Elena thought she could just play with her and throw her away like old rubbish afterwards, she wasn’t well informed.

Just after threatening Elena to test how far Stefan was willing to go, she hears the door opening and a female enters the house. Katherine hears her breathing and her steps and it all seems so familiar to her. Of course, it was her little human girl.

“Hello? Stefan?”, Katherine hears Elena’s soft voice searching for her boyfriend. She wasn’t sure whether she should be mad at Caroline for not distracting her long enough or happy because she’ll be able to see her again soon.

So before Stefan can make a move she rams a stake straight into his leg making it impossible for him to move for the next minute. She rushes upstairs and there she is. Elena Gilbert looking for Stefan. Before she turns around Katherine has a good look at her. Her cute little ass and her long legs were something Katherine could get used to, she thinks to herself, before Elena turns around and Katherine gets the chance to get a good look at her.

Elena’s breath hitches in her throat. There she was, the evil vampire everyone was afraid of. Even herself. The vampire that had killed her best friend, made Damon lash out and was the worst thing in her life right now. But before she can think about it any further something changes. Elena’s feelings are changing. It’s hard for her to explain but it seems as if her hatred grew less and less by the second.

Not wanting Stefan to know that she knew Elena already all to well, she simply states “You must be Elena.“

Katherine approaches Elena. I wonder how long it’ll take for her to remember, Katherine thinks to herself. Oh, she has missed this, how her breath would hitch in her little human’s throat and her slightly trembling fingers. Well those fingers could do totally other thinks, too. Katherine can’t help herself. She just has to touch her girl. Seeing that she is not wearing her necklace still bothers her but right now nothing else matters to her more than finally getting in contact with her. The way her wonderful breasts are lifting a little is nearly making it impossible for Katherine to listen to the human’s question

“How is this possible?.. How do we look exactly alike?“

Elena’s stammering tells Katherine that she starts to remember, she can see it in her eyes. They change. The look she gives her reminds her more and more of the looks she gave her a few nights ago.

Elena can’t believe what’s happening. She tries to remain focused on getting her answers and not running away but Katherine’s gaze holds her in place and she can do nothing but endure what’s happening to her. Memories come floating back to her and when Katherine finally gets in contact with her sensitive skin Elena shivers at the touch.

She knows, Katherine thinks to herself and she is just about to be happy but then she hears Stefan beginning to move in the cellar. She knows that she has only a few seconds left with her precious girl so she simply whispers in her ear “You’re asking the wrong questions“, and walks past her.

Katherine’s breath tingles in Elena’s ear, making it impossible for her to remain focused. Her mind is drifting to a place far away from where she was now, a place she used to know as resting point, where she could find peace. But the memories that are coming back to her right now, are anything but peaceful. She remembers passion and lust, love and hatred, giving and receiving, kissing and biting, licking and scrapping. Guilt but also untamable freedom.

Elena, still not able to fully comprehend what is happening to her and why she doesn’t feel scared at all around this murderous vampire, tries to gather her thoughts when Stefan rushes into the living room. Feeling Katherine’s presence she isn’t sure how to act. Could he see what she was thinking? Could he see that she fell in love with this evil vampire behind her? Could he see it?

Katherine was more than content to see her girl not telling a single thing. She could have. Now was the moment. She could have told Stefan everything. But she didn’t, which means that somewhere along the way Elena decided that Katherine was worth having a secret for. And that touched her again. It made her feel guilty for what she did, but before she could think about it much longer she disappeared again. Leaving the two of them alone with their fear.

* * *

 

Still, this short encounter changed everything for the human. After Katherine had left, Elena felt as if something was missing, she wasn’t able to point out what but she knew that she had to search for it. But how? How was she supposed to find something if she didn’t even knew what she was looking for.

Desperate to find what she so obviously craved, she got into her car and drove around. Not far away from Mystic Falls she seemed to get happier and happier by the second. Elena figures that she must be on the right path, so she continues.

Eventually she stops, parks her car and looks around. Something is different here. Her heart patters like a machine gun and her mind is racing and still she is feeling more comfortable as she approaches a nice little house. She knows this house. It is Misses Flower’s pension. What on earth could be here that would pull her that strong?, Elena thinks standing in front of the door.

She wants to find out. Enough hiding, it’s time to face the truth. She doesn’t know what to expect but everything is better than this feeling of emptiness inside of her. So she lifts her hand but before she can even knock, the door is being opened and no one less than Katherine Pierce is facing her.

“Finally. Took you long enough.“, she says smirking, pulling the human inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wanted to post the next chapter on Valentine's Day but I didn't finish it yet, sorry for that!
> 
> But I'll work on it and in the meantime I'd be more than happy to hear more from you, whether it be on tumblr (http://jessicknd.tumblr.com) or even here. I just love reading your opinions and it motivates me a lot!
> 
> Hope you had fun reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said I would post it soon and I'm really sorry.  
> But..
> 
> It's worth the wait :)

Elena doesn’t know what she is feeling right now, but it definitely isn’t something she is supposed to feel. Despite the fact that this vampire killed her best friend, made Damon snap again and messed around with her boyfriend, Elena can’t deny that she is drawn to her. The feeling is so strong, she presses her mouth onto the vampire’s lips in a bruising kiss. Hands tangled in brown hair, her back is pressed against the door and a knee forces its way between her thighs. She can’t even think of stopping right now. She just wants to feel Katherine. Her strength, her desire and the power she has over her. She loves the way the vampire grabs her wrists and pins them above her head, making it impossible for her to escape- not that she wanted to, just in case.

Katherine knows that this right now isn’t helping her at all, but it is so much fun after all and truth be told she can’t bring herself to deny her little girl. So when Elena opens her mouth, inviting Katherine inside, her tongue dips right into it, pushing Elena’s tongue into submission without much effort. But she won’t give up that easily.

Elena hasn’t lost yet, she slips under Katherine’s top with her hands and softly scratches over her back, making the vampire hiss at the touch giving Elena time to regain some control.

Katherine feels her arousal grow as Elena’s delicate fingernails scrap across her back. It gets harder and harder for her to remain control with her little girl planting kisses all over her neck, never leaving long enough for her lips to miss the touch. She presses her knee harder into Elena’s center pushing her towards the edge with sharp thrusts but the moans that leave her girl’s mouth are only adding to arouse herself even more. Her own panties are soaked by now and the feeling of Elena’s fingers approaching her breasts is making her head spin.

Noticing that she is able to distract her older lover Elena slowly goes further north with her fingers caressing Katherine’s nipple through her black silk bra, making the vampire arch her back in order to gain more friction. Quickly she goes beneath her underwear and touches her nipple, skin on skin, making the vampire moan and giving Elena time to act.

With all her force she bites the vampire’s lip, pushes her away from her and slaps her forcefully across her cheek.

Taken back by such a harsh treatment from a little human Katherine doesn’t react at all. She just lets Elena push her backwards onto the bed. With every look into her eyes, Katherine sees her anger grow despite the thick tears that are threatening to fall from Elena’s eyes. That girl sure had a complicated mind.

Elena feels the anger boiling up inside of her as she pushes Katherine onto her back, climbing on top of her, straddling her hips. Seeing this strong creature beneath her kind of calms her, but still her mind is racing. On one hand she wants nothing more than to crash her lips against her lover’s mouth again but on the other hand she wishes she had taken some vervain with her so she could use it to torment her, just as the vampiress had tormented her the past couple of days. No one would be able to understand how she is feeling right now.  
No one except for Katherine.

Firstly she just let Elena have her way with her. Of course Katherine knew that she would be angry so she just lays still letting the human bite her neck, her lips and her earlobe, letting her have her way with her but eventually she has enough of it. The moment she hears Elena sobbing, Katherine decides that it is time to make her move. She turns them around. Effectively straddling the humans hips pinning her wrists again above her head waiting inches away from the human’s face for her to react. But she isn’t. Elena isn’t opening her eyes. If Katherine wouldn’t be able to hear her breathing she would have thought that her girl fainted. But the tears streaming down her face are telling her otherwise. A wave of guilt crashes over Katherine and she climbs off the human and pulls her onto her lap, holding her like a little child till the sobbing stops and Elena has composed herself again.

Still not opening her eyes Elena clings onto Katherine’s top as if it would prevent her mind from racing and spinning. She isn’t sure what to say or how to act she just wants all of this to be over. She didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask for falling in love with a psycho killer who happens to have chosen to torment her. She didn’t ask for this passion, this desire. She is not ready for all of this.

“Elena, open your eyes.“, hearing Katherine’s soft words Elena obeys and slowly opens them, showing Katherine just how much hurt she had to endure because of her.  
It broke her heart.

 “I’m sorry. Elena, I’m really sorry“

“Why Katherine..why did you do this? I’ve.. I’ve done nothing to hurt you. I…I told you that I like you and I’m sorry if I angered you but… why?“  
Elena felt the tears welling in her eyes again. She just couldn’t hold them back. She tried, she really tried to understand why Katherine would do all of this to her. Why her? She hasn’t done anything wrong. Why did she even come back? Surely not for her but why then?

Katherine looks down onto her. She can’t tell her. Elena is her baby, her little girl. The only person that gave her the feeling of being accepted, of being loved. How was she supposed to tell her that she’ll hand her over to Klaus to save her life. She doesn’t even want to think about how she’ll feel afterwards. Everything just went so wrong. That’s not how it was supposed to be.

Elena blinks through her tears and her gaze meets Katherine’s fear. Either she is afraid of Elena’s reaction to what she’s about to say or she really is in danger. Not thinking that Katherine felt something for her she settled for the second possibility. But what could be so dangerous that it would scare Katherine Pierce?

Katherine strokes Elena’s soft brown strands. She strokes Elena’s cheeks and tries her best to calm the girl, soothe her.

“I’m just so sorry, Elena. I didn’t want this.“

“Yeah“, Elena spat, “so you killed my best friend accidentally. Cause you didn’t want this?!“

Oh shit, Elena thinks to herself, what has she just said. She should know by now that she was in no position to spat at the woman holding her. Preparing for the worst, Elena is surprised to see Katherine looking away seeming more sad than ever before.

“I’m sorry…Well I’m not, I just.. I don’t understand. One moment you seem nice and heartwarming and loving and I want nothing more than to be with you and the next you’re cold and manipulative and you walk around killing my…I just don’t get it. I don’t get you. And then again you say you like me but it still doesn’t matter to you that I’m with Stefan cause you compel me to forget everything and it’s hard you know not remembering, remembering.. I don’t know how I feel anymore. Or what or for who. I just don’t understand“  
Elena just spits out everything that's on her mind. Hoping that Katherine would understand her even a little bit.

Katherine doesn’t answer at first, not knowing what to say. She feels guilty and yet she had no other option. Elena has to die even if Katherine doesn’t want that right now, with her  lying in her arms, looking so fragile and vulnerable Katherine wants nothing more than to never let her go, feeling the softness of her breath tingling her skin and hearing the beat of her heart forever. She knew it wasn’t possible but it would still be nice.

“Elena, how can I show you that I care about you?“ Katherine suddenly asked.

“Show me that you trust me. Give me back my memories, permanently. I beg you, I won’t tell anyone. Not Stefan, not Caroline, I won’t even tell Bonnie.“

Now it was Katherine’s mind that was racing. Should she or not? Maybe it was just a trick, maybe Elena just wanted to pay her back for what she did to her. Maybe she’ll run to Stefan and Damon and then she’ll have not only Klaus but also the Salvatores chasing after her, additional to the pain that would cause Katherine, a thought she quickly banned from her minds.

“Trust me, please. I was completely honest with you. But you won’t open up and I don’t blame you, we’ll just talk when you’re ready.. but please this one thing.“, Elena begged Katherine sitting up looking the vampiress straight in the eye. “Please. I came here not knowing what I was looking for. I thought I was going crazy.“

Before Elena can even blink she is picked up and pressed against the nearest wall. Her head hurts from the crash but she ignores it.

“If you tell anyone, I won’t hesitate to kill everyone that you love while you’re watching and then I will kill you myself, understood?“

Elena places her hand onto Katherine’s cheek and nods “Yes, Katherine.“

Katherine locks her eyes with Elena’s one last time trying to find a sign for betrayal in them but there is none so she finally speaks the words  
“You’ll remember everything you and I experienced together, even when I’m not around. It is your choice whether you want to tell someone or not.“

Elena wraps her arms around Katherine’s neck, kissing her with all her force wanting to show her how much she is worthy of Katherine’s kindness. But that’s not her only aim. The heat between her thighs just won’t disappear whenever she sees the vampire. She starts to grind herself on Katherine’s leg again wanting to feel every ounce of her but Katherine steps back, looking into her eyes.

“Ah, ah, ah, now that you remember everything, you surely remember that beautiful sentence that escaped your lips that wonderful night, don’t you? Remind me again what was it?“, Katherine asks while sliding her hands into Elena’s panties playing featherlight circles around her doppelgänger’s clit.

Elena’s head was spinning by now. Adoration, lust and desire rushed through her veins making it hard for her to breath but easy to answer:

“I said that I’m yours“ she breathes out.

“That’s what I wanted to hear baby, but“, Katherine said pulling her hand out of where Elena wanted her to be the most right now “that means that we’ll play by my rules from now on. But I promise you, you’ll want nothing else afterwards“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, tell me what you think and next chapter is going to be so much fun and so beautiful and I'm just in a really good mood lately, hehe.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I just had so much going on.  
> Besides, none of you have to worry I'll never just stop writing, I love this story so much myself, haha.  
> I'll try to post more regularly though. Have fun now!

Elena is squirming in her seat. God, Katherine can be so mean sometimes! How is she supposed to sit here and listen to Mr. Connor, telling her something about American history, with that distracting little butt plug inside of her?! Well, it’s not exactly little, but how can such a tiny device, in such a tiny hole, draw her attention so much? It’s insane. She isn’t even into ass play, but hell, this feels just amazing! With every move, it shifts inside of her, changing the pressure on particular nerve endings, making her head spin and her pussy clench. Clench, onto nothing. Damn it, there is just nothing. Elena needs to feel something inside of her now, pushing her towards the edge, or she’s going to explode.

It feels like she already is. She doesn’t even need to slip her hand into her panties, to know that she is dripping! Yeah, not just a little bit wet, no she is soaked! And it’s all Katherine’s fault.

* * *

**Earlier this morning**

_“What do you mean you are not a little slut?“_

_“Well, I’m not.“_

_Katherine smirked._  
_“Oh dear Elena, I bet if I slipped a finger into you right now, you’d be much more than inviting…“_

_“Katherine…“_

_“Yes, little slut?“_

_“Stop calling me like that.“_

_“You don’t get to call the shots, slutty slut.“_

_Elena sighed. Arguing with Katherine was just pointless. Even if she was right, Katherine would never accept it._

_“I see, you want me to prove.“_  
_Katherine adds playfully._

_“I don’t want you to prove. I just want you to accept that I’m not a slut.“_

_“Well, okay, you’re right. You’re not **a** slut, you’re **my** slut.“ _

_“I’m your **girlfriend**.“ _

_“Who says you can’t be both? In fact you’re much more than that.“_  
_Katherine purrs while driving her fingers through hair, so soft, it has to be made of the same material as clouds are. God, she loves her. She didn’t want to admit it at first, but now there is no way she could ever deny that she loved this beautiful girl laying in her arms, with a smile that could make every her heart melt. With eyes, that looked right into her soul. With a look in her eyes, that enlightened every part of her being, may it be the darkest and most hidden place in the universe, she just came, with her wonderful warm heart and changed it, into something beautiful. Into something worth fighting for. Into love._

_Elena knows this expression on Katherine’s face. She loves it. This expression right now, is the reason she didn’t leave in the first place. Why she stayed, even when every part of her being told her to run. When every instinct inside of her pushed her to escape from this dangerous creature with teeth sharper than every knife and thoughts darker than every night. This expression that shows how vulnerable even the most powerful person can be. How she, a little girl, was able to catch this strong being. How she was able to free her. To plant the seed of love inside of her, watching it grow, every minute they spent together, changing both of them in the process, just like a beautiful tree could change a garden. Just like a beautiful tree could changes lives. How it could spent comfort and how one could rest in the shade of this tree. How both of them could rest in the shade of this tree, called love._

_Of course it was not easy in the beginning, but isn’t it clear that a seed has to die in the dark, cold ground, before it can grow up, to be this wonderful resting place?_

_Yes, Elena knows this expression. She also knows what’s coming next.  Katherine doesn’t talk. Katherine shows._

_So it isn’t surprising for Elena to feel Katherine’s delicate fingers running through her hair, her cheeks. Her soft lips finding their way to her ear. Nibbling lightly on her earlobe, whispering a soft and husky ’I love you’ into it, releasing it, only to continue on her neck. Gently sucking her skin in, leaving love marks all over her body. Her hands roaming over every curve and every edge of Elena’s body. Seeing her not just with her eyes, but also with her hands. Seeing her with her heart._

_It is a process. Every caress, every kiss, every touch is designed to help Katherine, burn her girl into her mind. Not wanting to miss a single spot of her being. She discovers everything. Her most soft skin on the inside of her thighs or on her neck and the most raw edges of her teeth, which are sinking into Katherine’s skin from time to time, driven by an all consuming passion._

_She sees her. She feels her. She knows her._

_They don’t need to look at each other. The most important things in life are invisible, anyway. But they want to. They look each other in the eyes and what they see is not something shocking, it’s not something disturbing or mind shattering, no, it is peace. A calming, feels-like-home kind of peace. They know that they are exactly where they are supposed to be. That there is no place on earth, that could give them more than the place, where they can be together, where they can be free._

_Yes, Elena knows this expression. This one and the one, when she knows that they are riding on the same wave, dancing to the same rhythm. Unstoppable passion. Untamable love. Nearly reaching their grand finale._

_But then, everything stops. Something that seemed to be unstoppable just disappears and Elena is left with a feeling of emptiness._

_Not for long of course. She looks up. A predatory smirk crosses her lovers features before Elena is turned around and she feels Katherine’s tongue slowly massaging her behind. Just as she gets lost in the feeling, it stops again, only to be replaced by a pushing sensation, but before she can further think about that, something makes it’s way into her tiny butthole and she nearly orgasmed right away._

_Well, nearly is of course not very helpful, but seeing the playful sparkle in Katherine’s eyes, she knows that she’ll probably have to wait a little longer for her release. Just as her disciplined mask is starting to crumble and she opens her mouth to beg Katherine, the latter flips her over, straddles her hips and smiles right into her face, with a smile so pure and innocent, it could belong to a sweet virgin._

_“You wanted proof? There you go.“_  
_Elena opens her mouth to protest but before even a single word escapes her lips, Katherine’s mouth is pressed against hers._

_“Have a nice day, sweet girl.“ And with that she disappears and Elena is left alone with a heat between her legs, which surely won’t go away till Katherine cools her down again._

* * *

**Present time**

Oh dear, why did she have to think about this again? It just makes her so much more hornier. It would be great to just slip one hand into her panties and rub her clit so fast and hard, she’d cum in like one minute. It’s insane!

Just thinking about Katherine’s tongue circling her clit, her fingers pushing their way into her little pussy, one at first, but quickly she’d add two or even three. Pushing harder and faster by the minute driving her to the edge…

“Elena?! Are you even listening?“   
Caroline’s voice wakes her up.

Damn, she has to concentrate on their group project!

But then again, Elena can’t help but wonder how it would be if Caroline joined them? She’d walk in on them, shocked at first but she’d find herself being turned on so much, it would be impossible for her to just walk away. So she’d decide to be part of their little encounters. Oh, what a sweet thought.    
Her golden curls tingling the skin between Elena’s legs while her tongue tortures her clit in the most sweetest way.    
Katherine meanwhile could sit on her face, pinching her nipples, riding her cute cupcake face till she would cum. Not even caring about how she’d be able to breath. Just using her for her own pleasure. Fuck, that’s too much.

There is no other possibility. She just has to get rid of this tension!    
But masturbating was never really her thing and to make matters worse she was at school for God’s sake! She won’t do it! No way! She’ll just wait till she gets home!

“Hello?! Earth to Elena! Are you still here?“  
 Caroline’s impatient voice stirs her again.

“I’m sorry, Care, I was just uhm… thinking about something else“, Elena stammers, hoping Caroline wouldn’t ask any more questions.

Caroline’s features are softening.   
“Are you like okay? You seem feverish and edgy? Is everything alright? I mean I know you and Stefan are not on the best terms, but I don't know, you just seem different.“

Oh no, so she noticed, Elena thinks to herself. But what was she supposed to say?

Caroline is searching for any hints or answers in Elena’s eyes while she places her hand sympathetically onto her right thigh.

Just at this very moment the plug inside of Elena starts vibrating, sending waves of pleasure through her whole body. Elena can’t help herself but let out a loud and passionate moan. Instead of feeling ashamed, now she wants nothing more than to get finally fucked by a strap on, so big, she’d feel intimidated when she first looked at it. Fuck, yes! Katherine would fuck her pussy first, of course but after she came several times, she’d go straight for her sweet, little virgin ass.

In the meantime her face would be buried in Caroline’s pussy, efficiently swallowing all of her moans and cries. Yes, she would eat her pussy so well, Caroline would want nothing else afterwards. She’d start very slowly, just breathing onto her clit, making her desperate and begging and then, just when Caroline thought she couldn’t take it anymore she’d slowly give her pussy a long lick. Tasting her best friend for the first time.

Stop it! Elena’s mind screams at her.   
Enough is enough. She has to leave now!

The plug inside of her is twitching and vibrating, Slowing down from time to time, just to gain more speed and make her even crazier afterwards. She feels her wetness leaking out of her, her panties clinging directly onto her pussy lips.

She has to leave now.

So she collects all her things, throws them hurriedly into her bag and leaves the classroom without further explanation, leaving a very confused Caroline Forbes back, wondering if she’d gone too far, asking about Stefan.

 

Elena rushes out of the building. It’s too much, it’s just too much! She isn’t able to stand this tension between her thighs for even a minute! She nearly runs to her car and climbs inside. Just as her hand is about to slide into her panties to finally get her release, she sees Stefan at the other side of the parking lot. Damn, can’t a girl have one orgasm without being bothered all the time? Not wanting to talk to him, she starts the engine and drives towards her safe and above all quiet home.

The plug inside of her starts vibrating faster and faster. It’s such a good feeling, it’s hard for Elena to concentrate on the street. She feels her wet panties against her crotch now more, with her hips grinding and squirming in the seat. She has to stop right now! There is no way, she’s going to make it home before she simply explodes!

Just as she’s about to unzip, having finally found a spot to park, the plug starts to vibrate in full speed and Katherine herself slips into the seat beside her.

“Tzztzztzz, what do we have here? A little slut, desperate to get off?“  
Katherine teases while slipping her manicured nail into Elena’s panties.

“Oh and so wet. Dear girl, you are dripping. You sure, you haven’t ruined your outfit yet?“

Elena still unable to think straight, first because of Katherine’s surprising appearance and second because she might cum in a few seconds just from Katherine’s teasing, doesn’t even answer. Just a moan escapes her lips.

“It’s delightful to see you like this, but you have to be a little bit more patient.“  
Katherine whispers in her ear, while lifting her up and swapping places.  
 “Don’t worry cupcake, we’ll arrive soon, then you can make your little, dirty confession and maybe, you’ll get to cum.“

“Katherine I’m going to cum in about two seconds…“, Elena desperately admits.

“No, you are not.“, Katherine states simply and the plug stops vibrating immediately.

Elena gives the vampire her most pleading look but gets just her predatory smirk in return, as she speeds towards a destination, unknown to the human.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I can just say that I'm sorry!

Katherine opens her eyes. It’s very early in the morning but she couldn't be any happier.  
 The first thing she sees when she opens her eyes, is her beautiful girlfriend Elena Gilbert. Yes, Katherine Pierce has a girlfriend and as if that’s not shocking enough, her girlfriend is the pure and innocent Elena Gilbert.   
But was she really pure and innocent?   
Sure, the way it looks now, she's a goddess. Her left leg on top of the satin sheets, allowing just a tiny glimpse onto her toned body, her hair messy but still just the way it needs to be and then, of course, her face. Peaceful, compared to the storm of emotions that made it’s way over her features last night.   
 She’s beautiful.

A quick kiss on her forehead and Katherine gets up to go down and prepare some nice breakfast for her lovely puppy. That’s when she takes a look at her phone.

24 missed calls. Shit.   
She goes through the list, recognizing not a single number. Most of them are suppressed anyway. She wants to put it down again, when it starts vibrating in her hand.

 

  
The light breeze on her leg wakes Elena Gilbert from her peaceful sleep. It was a wonderful night. Katherine isn’t just the Master of Seduction, but also the Master of loving, obviously. Isn’t it odd, that the seemingly most cold people have the warmest hearts? Is it because they are able to concentrate their entire love on one person or because they are so happy to finally be able to let out something of this endless love, caged in a prison, made by this cold world? What is more accurate for her lover? Did she deny herself love and feelings by choice or was she forced to?    
Either way, there is no place where Elena Gilbert felt more home than in this bed, in this house, next to this vampire.

But wait a minute where is she?

Elena gets up.

Gosh, she didn’t even notice this wonderful apartment yesterday. Elegant and stylish, yet calm; one piece seems to complete the other. Everything in perfect harmony.

She walks down the stairs. Her hand brushing the banister, admiring. Her bare feet feeling the stone underneath them. Cold by nature, but somehow invitingly warm for her. Katherine has really thought about everything.

It’s quiet, except for some classical music playing subtle in the background.

On her way towards the source of the music she passes a few paintings. She stops in front of them. All of them are just perfect, technically seen. But there's more to it. It’s something about the atmosphere in those pictures that makes her stop. She looks at them for a long time, not able to point out what it is about them, that makes it so fascinating, so melancholic, so beautiful.

That’s when she hear a muffled sound, like someone is talking. But who should that be? Not wanting to interrupt an ongoing conversation, Elena approaches the source of the sound as quiet as possible. A door, half opened, is what’s between her and her lover, obviously talking on the phone. But who could she talk to now?

_“Tell me, how did you get my number?“_

_…_

_“Oh really? So, I guess it’s right to assume, that you know where I am at the moment?“_

_…_

_“Then why didn’t you come and just get her?“_

_…_

_“I won’t. I’m done with your sick little games. You want to hurt me, fine. But leave her be.“_

_…_

_“I know the deal I made, but…“_

_…_

_“Klaus if you want her, you have to come here and get her.“_

 

Obviously that was the end of the conversation.    
Elena is shocked.

What does all of this mean? Was it just a scheme, are the stories, Stefan and Damon told her right? The Hunt, The Seduction, The Betrayal? Selfishness?

She has to get away. But slowly. Don’t show what you’ve heard, Elena thinks to herself, as she tries to get away from the door, not wanting Katherine to know.

“Elena, I know you’re here“, she hears Katherine’s voice coming out of the room. “Don’t run.“, soft, careful and vulnerable. Very unlikely for Katherine.

Elena is conflicted.   
Should she go inside and let Katherine’s soft words and touches, lure her again? Should she give her a chance for more lies?   
Or should she run and give herself the chance to get away from this vampire, for whom it is obviously very easy to manipulate people.   
Did she manipulate her?

No.    
Elena found rest under their tree. It was real. She felt it, just like Katherine felt it, too.

She goes inside and again, is surprised, seeing a tear, escaping in the corner of the vampire’s eye. She has only seen her like that one time before.

“Explain. And don’t you dare, leave anything out this time.“, is all Elena says before she sits down on the other side of the room.

* * *

“So the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after me?“, Elena asks unconvinced   
“Yes.“  
 “And I should believe you now, that you’re on my side, right? That you’re not exactly like Stefan described you, calculating, manipulative and seductive?“

Katherine doesn’t like the tone in her girlfriend’s voice. She sounds unconvinced. Unsure. And hurt. Well who could blame her? Katherine’s happy enough she didn’t just run away. She herself would have. But Elena is different. She believes in love.

Katherine thinks back to a conversation she once had, with an original vampire, who was not believing in love. Back then she did. She does now. Still. Or not? Katherine’s mind is racing. She does believe in love, otherwise she would have handed her over, a long time ago. Why is she doubting that now?

She takes Elena's soft hand in hers.   
“Elena, I love you, okay? I love you so much, I can feel it changing me. I can feel myself growing with you and I know, you feel that, too. You don’t have to believe me, just look into your heart. You didn’t choose to run even at my darkest hours. You fought for me. You saved me. You gave me life. Now let me save yours.“

And with that Elena just kisses her. She grabs her neck and presses her lips onto Katherine’s. It’s not a soft kiss, it’s not a passionate kiss, no, it’s forceful. All the anger, all the fear build up inside of the human finds its way out right into Katherine’s heart. She feels her. Every emotion she has, she gets her.

“Katherine, I’m scared.“

“Me too, Elena. But I made it to escape from Klaus all these centuries, so together we’re going to make it, too.“


	17. Chapter 17

After Elena left, Katherine lets herself fall into her favorite chair right in front of the window, giving her a perfect view over the forest. Yes, she can think about everything here. The way the wind makes it’s way through the leaves, seeing the trees swinging, has a calming effect on her.    
Okay, now she can think about it. Elena obviously doesn’t want to be a vampire and living out of a suitcase is also not optimal for her, so she has to stay human. But then there’s Klaus and no matter what they do, he will always find a way, to hurt her, even if she’s not close to him; her family, her friends, no one is safe… Unless, she can somehow make another deal with him. He can’t be killed, but he surely has a weak spot, Katherine thinks, before dialing a number, she didn’t think she’d ever use again.

_You have my word._  
Those were exactly the words, she wanted to hear. So far, so good she thinks, as Katherine waits for her girlfriend. They planed a movies night, although Katherine hopes that the movies won’t be the center of attention. She has so many news for her sweet girl, but she also missed her so much. She can’t wait to show her just how much.

Even on her way to her girlfriend’s house, Elena’s still not sure whether she should believe Katherine or not. Well no, that’s not true. She wants to believe her, somehow, but something inside of her tells her not to. It’s not her heart, obviously, as she just wants to jump right into her lover’s arms and forget everything around them, no, it must be her common sense.    
Elena laughs to herself. Common sense… In a world of vampires, witches and werewolves she tries to reason with her „common sense“. That’s ridiculous.  Even though her mind is racing and spinning around itself, and she tries so hard to force herself to concentrate on the road, she still has this weird kind of feeling like someone is watching her. But who could that be? Surely no human but what vampire should watch her? Damon or Stefan? Probably not. They were on some guy trips more often since hers and Stefan’s relationship didn’t seem to work out. But who then? Could it be this Klaus guy? Elena speeds up rushing towards her girlfriend’s house.

Katherine hears Elena’s car from a few miles away already, slightly wondering why she’s driving that fast. Even though she might not be that innocent, driving fast was never one of the things Elena would do. Worried she decides to come her way and see if everything’s alright.  
 Speeding through the woods Katherine thinks whether Elena would like her surprise, well she hopes that she won’t run away at least. It’s just something Katherine wanted to do with the human the moment she first saw this look in her eyes: complete and pure trust.    
Not even a minute after she left her house, she can already spot Elena’s big car. Running parallel to it, she notices how hard she’s gripping the wheel and how focused she seems to be. Peculiar. Was she still angry with her for not telling her the truth from the beginning? Or did she want to break up with her? A thousand questions are swirling in Katherine’s head as she escorts her girlfriend towards their safe place not letting her eyes off her, till she sees her entering the front door.

 

 

**Elena’s POV**

Entering the front door I am surprised at first, no one seems to be home. Strange. I look at my watch on my wrist and check if I am early. No, I’m right on time. It’s very uncharacteristic for Katherine to be late or not at home. I start worrying right away. I just knew something wasn’t right when I drove towards her house. I had this feeling.    
Just as I am about to slip my hand into my back pocket to get my mobile phone and call her, I feel a light brush against my forehead, hear a soft „shhh“ right into my ear and my vision goes dark. 

 “It’s alright cupcake, it’s just me.“, Katherine’s soothing voice reassures me, while she ties the soft fabric behind my head “Deep breaths, I’m not going to hurt you.“   
And with that I feel her soft lips pressed against my jaw bone, sucking my skin in, her tongue circling around an invisible center, making me shiver with such a light touch. I try to lean my head against her shoulder but she’s gone before I can even move, leaving me standing in the hallway. What an odd view that must be, me, just standing in the middle of her house, blindfolded and totally unaware of what’s going to happen.   
 But before I can think about that any further I feel her soft lips again on my skin. My mouth this time. But no pressing, just touching them lightly. Her breath dancing around my nose. I want to grab her and finally pull her into the kiss I’ve longed for for so long. My hands are just about to grab her neck as she takes them in her strong authoritative grip and with a movement faster than any human could ever register, they are bound behind my back.

Again her breath is tingling on my skin. Next to my ear this time. Her tongue darts out and licks the outside of my ear. A soft giggle escapes my mouth.   
 “No worries Elena dear, I have new clothes for you, already sorted out.“   
And with that she cuts the straps of my dress, leaving it falling to the floor, cold air hitting my bare skin. My abs flexing, as I feel it gliding down over my breasts, my waist and my thighs. Her hands softly touching my waist, my tummy, my back. Nails digging into my lower back, sending waves right into my core.   
Still marking me with red trails on my back, which I feel making their way over my lower back to my little butt, she lowers herself in front of me, her nose pressing against my waistband.  
 “Mmm, you already smell delicious, little girl.“, she says, hooking her thumbs on the sides of my white panties and pushing them down, stopping every few seconds to massage my thighs, draw circles onto the back of my knee and scratch my skin lightly. By the time I get to step out of them, it’s already hard to breath and my legs feel like they can’t stand my weight. The only thing that can be heard at this moment is my breathing.    
After nothing happens for a few seconds I start wondering whether Katherine might have left, just leaving me here in her hallway, naked and unable to escape. But that’s impossible considering the fact, that I can still feel the tension between us. It’s like two magnets, I find myself drawn to her, an invisible connection only the two of us can understand. That’s why I just remain still until I can hear her steps circling me, like a predator would circle his prey, a tiger taking a good look on this innocent little figure it is going to devour. Mmm, the thought of that makes me shiver and a familiar tingle settles between my legs.

“Excited?“, her raspy voice breaks the silence milliseconds before a soft pair of lips wraps around my right earlobe, teeth nibbling on it, as her hands roam over my body. I nearly loose my balance but before that could’ve happened, our fingers intertwine and she slowly pulls me a few steps forward, leaving my clothes on the floor.

“I love you, baby“, is the last thing I hear, before my legs are lifted off the ground and wind’s rushing through my hair. She must take us somewhere in vampire speed, I think to myself. But before I can even ask where she’s taking me, my feet hit the ground and her supporting hands are placed on my hips.

“Are you ok, baby girl, can you stand?“   
 I just nod, too overwhelmed with everything. I’ve never felt that much lust in my life. All I want to do now is push her onto her back and…   
My thoughts are being cut off as my wrists are being released and all I can think about is getting my hands on my girlfriend. But I can’t see her so I’m just about to raise my hands and search for her, as she grabs my neck and pulls me into a kiss, surprisingly soft and yet demanding. It’s just hard to explain. It felt like she knows I’m hers and she can do whatever she wants to me but still treats me like everyone treats their new phones, so carefully, like an egg. Her tongue slips into my mouth like it’s meant to be there, the whole world feeling like everything’s falling into place.   
 She takes off the blindfold and the first thing I see is my beautiful girlfriend. Our gazes meet and I notice the meaningful look in those deep, brown eyes, full of emotions, full of vulnerability.

She pushes me backwards till the back of my knees hit the bed frame and I sit down. Kneeling in front of me, still looking right into my soul, she asks the question: “Elena, do you trust me?“  
 A fire seems to burn inside of her and I can’t help myself but answer in the most honest way possible: “With all my heart.“  
 The sweetest smile crosses her features before she stands up, leans down to my face and again kisses me softly. Lifting my chin she forces me to look right into her eyes as she says that she wants to give our relationship new depths and show me what true trust means.    
Her expression gets more serious as she explains: “If you want me to stop immediately, just say lemon. I promise, I’ll take good care of you and trust me, if you ever feel the need to use this word, I’ll be glad you did. I never want to truly hurt you, remember that.“ She looks deeply into my eyes. “I love you my babygirl.“

Her lips are pressing against mine again and I feel myself being pulled up till I’m standing again.

“Do you understand everything, Elena?“

Gulping I answer: “Yes, I understand.“

With an intense look she asks again: “And are you sure about that?“

In this moment all my emotions seem to just come out:   
“Katherine, I love you more than anything. You gave me life, you lit a spark inside of me, now make me burn, let me explore every part of me with you. Set me free.“

With a big grin on her face she nods.   
 “That’s exactly what I intend to do.“

 

 

* * *

The second those words leave her lips, I feel myself being pushed back till my bum hits the wall. She takes my arms over my head but I’m far too distracted with her lips to notice that. Just as something is wrapped around my wrists, pulled, tied and secured over my head I look up, to let my gaze fall onto red fabric, a beautiful contrast to my pale skin, I think, before her soft hand grabs my chin and roughly makes me look at her.

“I’m the one you should focus on, darling.“, she says pressing her lips against mine, “But, no worries“, she whispers, “I plan on teaching you, how to concentrate on the most important things.“   
I can feel her smile against my mouth, our bodies pressed together, the fabric of her clothes rubbing against my unprotected nipples, her breath dancing on my cheek, my neck. My eyes are closed but even as I open them, my vision is still dark. I blink a few times, but nothing changes.

“See, little girl, focus.“

The blindfold, I think to myself, smiling. She has again drawn all my attention to one little spot. She’s ridiculously good.

“We’re going to play a little game. Just one rule: You’re not allowed to make any noises. You win, you’ll get rewarded, you lose, I’ll get rewarded. And a little spoiler for you: My reward is your punishment.“   
I can hear her smiling without seeing it. She’ll wonder, I think to myself, I have a lot of self-control.

“Understood, cupcake? Just nod or shake your head.“

I nod, excited to see, or better said not see, what my beautiful girlfriend has in store for me.

And for a long time, nothing happens.   
 I just stand there arms pulled up, feeling a cool breeze from time to time on my skin, especially on my breasts. I shudder. Being naked for that long, wasn’t something I was used to. It’s not bad actually, it’s exciting, to be honest. Why am I not walking around naked more often. The thrill it sends through my body is amazing.    
But it’s not just the nakedness, that sends new, pleasurable sensations through my veins; my vulnerability, the exposure of my thin frame available for whoever enters this room now, my complete dependence on her in that moment, all that sends tingles right between my legs, making me squirm against the restraints, wanting nothing more than to rub my sweet little clit.   
 But I can’t. No matter how hard I try to pull my hands through the loops, they just won’t fit. Even as I grab the fabric and try to pull it down, at least a little, nothing changes. I’m still tied, getting wetter and wetter by the second.

That’s when I feel it again. Her breath against my skin, dancing from my neck to my lower back. Not a touch yet, but I still feel so connected to her.

But there’s something else. Not just her breath making me shiver, no, something is caressing my thighs, my waist, my sides. Lightly, not her fingers, more soft.    
A feather.   
 She’s really pulling out the big guns, I think to myself, smiling, trying not to focus on the increasing arousal gathering between my legs.    
Up and down she caresses my skin with the feather, sending goose bumps all over it.   
 Mmm, that’s really an amazing feeling. I shudder. Biting my lip I try again to concentrate on something else, anything else. But truth be told, that’s not as easy as I thought it was 1. because of well, what else should I focus on, given the fact, that I can’t see a thing and 2. why should I not give into those wonderful sensations?    
Stop! My mind shouts at me. You do want to be able to look proudly into her eyes again, shown her how much control you could maintain. Right, that’s right. Biting my lip, I flex my abs, maybe that way this feather won’t have such an effect on me.

But I don’t really get to find that out because the second I flex my abs, something hot drips right onto the spot next to my nipple. I inhale deeply, hoping that it doesn’t count as noise.

“Tzztztz, that was close. Let’s say it’s a yellow card. Something like that again, and you lose.“

It cools down pretty quick, but is followed by another drop and another.   
 Wax. I think to myself. One drop on that breast, one drop on the other. Alternating between my two delicate boobies. Every time the heat meets my skin, I nearly gasp again. Pressing my lips together is the only thing, keeping the air, that wants to escape so badly, in. The grip my hands formed around my restraints after the first drop, keeps getting tighter and tighter, my back arching as I try to compose myself. Thighs pressed together, hiding the pool that must be between them by now.

“I can smell you, darling. No need to hide.“, Katherine says, as if she could read my mind.

But still, I won’t give up. Though it feels so good. Drop after drop landing just around my sensitive nipple, which is so hard by now, I can feel it, without even touching. What a look that must be for her. A trembling, supposedly innocent human fighting it’s own urges, pulling at the restraints and yet my body keeps betraying me.

The area around my nipples feels so hot by now, I just want her tongue pressed against this little bud, cooling me down, lighting me on fire.

My wish is being answered with something entirely else.

I cry out, as an ice-cold ice cube is pressing against my unprotected buds. Fighting against my restraints, hips thrusting against nothing but air, I lose all of the control I claimed to have. Moans are escaping my lips, as nothing than the urge to release is dominating my mind and body. I stood no chance against her, I see that now, but I couldn’t care less.

“Yes, yes, you win, I surrender even, just please touch me Katherine!“ I scream from the top of my lungs.

A seductive purr is the only answer I get, before I feel her hands on the back of my head and two seconds later I am finally greeted with her smug smile.

Sweat is running down my back, my tummy, even my forehead and I’m sure my arousal is dripping down my thighs by now, but I don’t care. I stare in her brown orbs and just now I notice that the release I was aching for so badly won’t come that quickly. Even more to that: There was no possibility I could have won this “game“ in the first place! She could’ve just used new tricks over and over again till I’d finally make a noise. There was no time limit set!

“Ah, I see you noticed your little moment of abstraction earlier; Though I can also say your moments of abstraction given the fact you missed much more than that, cupcake.“, she says still smiling proudly at me. She’s good, I must give her that much. But still, right now, I couldn’t care less about her tricks and games, all I want to do is finally get my hands on her body, feel her skin against mine. I struggle again, making clear to her that I want my hands free and much to my surprise, she actually lifts her arm and with one quick motion, I can move my arms again. First I roll my shoulders a bit, gosh they’re feeling so stiff, how long was I standing there? I notice Katherine’s gaze on my body. Her hungry eyes scanning me from top to bottom. Hm, maybe she hasn’t that much control herself.

“So Elena, since your little human body wasn’t able to resist my skilled fingers, I guess I have no choice than to punish you now. All I wanted was to teach you patience and self-control but well, you know what I have to do to naughty little girls like you.“, Katherine says, smiling sweetly at me.

Standing on shaky legs, all I can do is nod, accepting what was to come.

Delicate fingers intertwine with mine and I get pulled close to my girlfriend. So close, she must feel the heat radiating from my body. She looks deep in my eyes, trying to find something within the depths of my soul.   
 She whispers: “Are you ok?“   
Again I nod before her soft lips are pressed against mine in a kiss unexpectedly gentle and calming. “I love you.“, she breaths against my mouth before pulling me near the bed and standing behind my naked form.

Feeling her clothes pressed against my back, my bum, before her human teeth sink into my shoulder makes me shiver. Just after the tip of her tongue touches my hot skin I feel myself being pushed forward till I land on a pile of pillows. Hands quickly arranging them under my body in a way that pushes my bottom high in the air, leaving my wet sex exposed to her piercing look. A sweet giggle breaks the silence before my hands are again being tied, behind my back this time.

“Are you comfortable?“, Katherine asks in a concerned tone.  
 “Yes.“, is the only answer I can form in my current state of arousal and excitement.   
“Good.“, she responds before pressing her mouth against my right buttock.

Her hands massaging my little bum for what feels like hours before the first slap lands on my left buttock, a cracking sound fills the room, followed by my gasp. I jump forward a little surprised by this sudden change of atmosphere and the sting just one slap makes me feel. It wasn’t even that hard to be honest, I’m not sure why I jumped forward. Was it the surprise, the new sensation or maybe something else?   
 After a brief pause a second slap is followed. Again not that hard. I don’t jump this time. Trying to stay still I bite my lip and flex my abs. Her hands are on my body again, but in a soft way, caressing my skin, groping my ass. I relax again. My breathing slowing down, I close my eyes to enjoy the feelings my girlfriend is giving me. 

Suddenly three more slaps are coming down on my right, left and again right buttock. A sound between a cry and a moan escapes my lips. I bite my lower lip quickly to suppress it. Yes, they were harder now. She doesn’t leave me much time to recover though. The tension in the room gets thicker and thicker as more and more smacks meet my skin and more and more moans, clapping sounds, gasps and mumbled words are filling the air.  

After maybe twenty more smacks, I might have miscounted, she stops. I bite the pillow, preparing for the next smack but what I experience then, surprises me. Her hands are pressing down onto my hot little bum. Mmm, it’s such a nice sensation having her massage my sore cheeks, again I fail to hold the moan building inside my throat, in.   
She doesn’t respond to that but I’m very well aware of the smirk that has to dance around her lips by now.

For a few seconds nothing happens, I can just hear something rustling, but before I can wonder about what that might be, my thoughts are getting consumed by the amazing sensation of her lips wrapping around a spot on my left bum cheek, sucking lightly, releasing it again, her tongue circling around that spot, making my head spin. I can feel her breath all over my skin as she licks her way to my butt crack, her hands playing with my boobs, stroking my nipples, rolling them between her fingers. As her tongue presses against my special hole, all I can do is press my nails into my palm and bite the pillow. I’m so aroused by now, I think my hips are involuntary pressing against the mattress, trying to get more friction.  Surprisingly it’s not her tongue that enters my special hole, but, and I’m pretty sure about that, the same plug she already used on me while I was at school. I could never forget the feeling of it slipping inside. Slowly at first and then popping inside in one swift movement. I can feel myself clenching around it but as soon as the well- known vibrations kick in, all I can do is moan and let myself be taken away by those feelings.

But they are not enough. I’m close, so close, but not close enough! I’ve been able to feel my desired release building up for what feels like hours now, but it’s never really enough. I feel like I’m walking a tightrope! I finally want to fall!

“Mmm, your little ass looks so good in this shade of red.“ she says, kissing my back. I arch my back, displaying my need for her to touch me but she just chuckles. “I think it would look even better if it’s a little darker. And with a cute little mark, hihi“

Before I can realize what that’s supposed to mean, a smack, far more harder than the others prior to this one, lands on my skin, setting it on fire. I cry out. That really hurt. Another one, just as hard, comes down on my other cheek. Again I cry out, loud, that must count as a scream already. Gosh, those were incredible. I clench my hands into tight fists and prepare for more smacks. It hurt like hell, yes, but to my own surprise I like it. The word she gave me passes my thoughts but I don’t want to say it. I don’t want to end this. I love it. I love her. I trust her. I know if I want to end this now, she’d respect this, we’d talk about it and it would be fine; but I don't want that. I want all of it.

So I just dig my teeth further into the pillow and take a deep breath.

Unexpectedly my hands are being untied. I feel her breath on my neck, her skin pressing my whole body down onto the mattress, her nails brushing my sides. A kiss is placed directly under my ear and her arms wrap around my limp body. She squeezes me tightly.   
”You’re a very good girl.“   
Just as her index finger wipes away a few tears I notice them.   
 “You’re such a good girl, Elena. Such a good girl.“, she whispers in my ear over and over calming me down, bringing my focus back onto another need. Feeling her breasts through her thin blouse pressed against my bare back makes me want her more than ever. Her soothing words making their way right between my legs. Apparently she’s not wearing any underwear, I think, feeling her hard nipples poking against my back. I squirm underneath her. Again, she chuckles lightly before getting up.

“Get on the bed. On your knees. Facing the wall.“   
 Her authoritative tone gets to my head again. I climb on the bed as quickly as I can, my knees wobbling, my arms shaky, I kneel on our bed.

“Face down, darling.“  
 I lower my head onto the pile of pillows she must have prepared earlier and push my ass in the air, presenting what is hers.

I’ve never been turned on more!

**Katherine’s POV**

Mmmm, I really have the sweetest girl, I think to myself as my mouth starts watering at the sight in front of me. Elena’s cute little bum, right there on my bed for me to use. Her innocent sex, dripping, waiting just for me, my fingers, my tongue, or maybe more…

For a moment I just stand there. Taking in the sight: the purple diamond in her special hole shining at me, her red butt cheeks, sweat that is dripping down her back, over her shoulders to her neck and arms. Her heartbeat, sounds like her little heart could jump out of her chest every moment. She’s delicious.

I just stand there, listening to her breathing, her heartbeat.

Then I notice, there’s something else.

It’s not just her breathing I’m listening to.

I stand still, trying not to show what I just heard, although panic is creeping up inside me.

Then I recognize it, and I know exactly, who’s watching us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y'all I was on a Europe trip for a few months and when I came back I had to deal with a few major difficulties, so I guess I can only say that I'm trying...
> 
> Anyway take this as a Christmas present and have fun reading!
> 
> Oh and I highly suggest you read the last chapter again.. you know, just to get in the mood again

**Intruder’s POV**

My decision to surprise Katarina was, so I see it, very wise. Because not just is she known for her schemes and backstabbing behaviors, no, she really must be the vampire, that hates Klaus Michaelson the most. So, when she called and informed me that she had the doppelgänger in her possession… well, to say that I was surprised, would be an understatement.  
Firstly, because her family line ended with her, I knew that for fact, though I must admit now, that those were obviously wrong. And secondly, because she simply hates my family. I couldn’t understand why she would want to help my brother break the curse. For her freedom, of course, that was my first thought but I didn’t even know that she was still alive, given the rumors about her death in 1864, I’m sure my brother didn’t either. So why come out of the shadows now?

I put on my best suit, at that point I didn’t even realize why I put on this suit I saved for special occasion, and made my way to her house, she thought to be hidden so well. 

Standing at her front door, I stand still for a moment. Listening.  
Was it really a moan I just heard? I’m concentrating on the source of this soft sigh as again I hear a moan, louder than the one before, more desperate. Well, it’s nothing new that Katarina likes to “play“ with her next victims, I think to myself, but when I hear her husky voice, telling this other person that his little ass looks great in this shade of red, but that it would look even better if it were a little darker, I can’t help myself, and enter her house. A weird feeling of jealousy stings my heart for a second but before my mind really gets to analyze that, I again sharpen my senses.  
Hm, no human seems to be living here, is only a short thought rushing through my mind before I concentrate on the source of those arousing sounds again. 

A cracking sound followed by her cry, leads me the way and I run upstairs. Wait a second. Why was she crying out, when she was the one to make the other one’s ass red? My question is being answered as I stop in the hallway with a clear view into her bedroom. 

There she is, letting a wooden paddle with a heart shaped hole, come down on her ass, well, not her own, of course, the doppelganger’s ass. My mind is racing. So it wasn’t even a male victim this time. Hm, Katherine Pierce as a lesbian lover, a lesbian lover of her own doppelgänger! Despite my effort to remain calm at that thought I notice my little friend in my pants. Gosh, and I thought I was over her. I’ve never seen her like that before, no, the Katarina I fell in love with, was innocent, sweet and, and… I can’t even finish that thought, too many emotions are overwhelming my mind.  I try my best to remain completely calm, to not move, or make any sounds, as I watch her bend down, hugging this tiny human with the red bum. It is a picture of love… Love… I let my mind try and spin around the thought of Katerina loving someone, remembering how I thought she loved me.   
Dammit! I missed what she whispered into the doppelganger’s ear. 

This little moment of abstraction soon is forgotten though, as I’m blessed with the view of that little girl on all fours on the bed. She must really be into Katherine. 

Katherine, Katerina, who was this vampire that betrayed me all this time ago. Was she a lover? Was she a manipulator? Was she straight, lesbian or bi? Did she even enjoy our time together or was it just an act? This maybe two second lasting reflection of our time is pushed away as she comes on screen again. Yea, from my point I only had a limited view into her room, luckily it was the bed, but still, what is she doing at the moment?

I can’t stop myself and take a deep breath, efficiently inhaling the scent of the doppelganger.   
Mmmm, I close my eyes, feeling my bulge grow in my pants, pressing against the zipper, trying to get free, she already smells delicious and thinking that I can appreciate that from such a distance means she must be truly aroused. Oh gosh, she must be absolutely wet. I could just slip into her. My pulsating friend makes my mind go to places I never thought I would enter again. This human, I didn’t know her, I never even met her, managed to seduce me without knowing I was here. Or was this Katerina’s work? She, the Queen of Seduction, makes me bite my lip, trying to hold in a groan, without even realizing.

 

 

**Katherine’s POV**

This is just perfect. He is early, yes, but listening to his frantic breathing, I know that he is right on time. Although I must admit I would’ve never suspected that especially he was a voyeur. I mean, come on, he’s the noble brother!

Now, not to make a mistake, I think about my options for a second. I could turn around and catch him by surprise, his lack of knowledge is a real advantage, or I could continue and let his bulge, I’m pretty sure he has by now, grow further, hm. What I have to do though, is reassure little Elena. She has to be ok with that, she has to trust me. This could be her rescue. 

I rush onto the bed, stopping with my face right at her cute bum. I take a deep breath, mm, she’s ready. The breeze on her private parts must have aroused her more, as she arches her back and a soft and desperate moan escapes her innocent mouth. Again I lean forward, pressing my chest against her bare back, my knee against her entrance and let my fingertips trace over her soft skin, around her breasts, trapping her hard nipple between my index finger and my thumb, before I twist harshly, eliciting a loud scream from her and whispering in her ear: “Trust me, Elena, you’re safe. I love you.“ He could’ve never heard that.  
I release her nipples then and kneel behind her. Slowly, my mouth gets closer to where she wants me most, my tongue starting at her clit, giving her girly parts a long, passionate lick. The moan filling the room as a response must be enough to turn a hundred guys on and based on her shivering I can say for sure that she herself must be at her peak of sexual need by now. 

“Stay where you are. Don’t move. Be my good girl.“

I can see her clenching as I get off the bed and, in a movement faster and more unexpected than anything I have done before, I run into the hallway at vamp-speed, pin the older vampire who has watched us to the wall and press my nearly uncovered body against his strong form. Seeing his shocked expression would be worth a thousand dollars, I think, as I give him my best smug smirk. 

“Well, well, look at that. The noble Elijah Mikaelson creeping on my precious girlfriend and me.“

Not a word leaves his mouth. His lips open and close like he’s about to say something but nothing but hot air gets out. 

“I know you want to taste her.“, I say before I press my lips against him in a hard sloppy kiss, sharing Elena’s taste with the Original. He doesn’t respond at first, obviously still shocked about my calling-him-completely-off-guard-trick, but soon his hands are gripping my neck, pulling me closer to him, his bulge pressing against my core. My right hand goes between his legs, massaging his erection, he’s so hard already! He truly must have enjoyed the show. Even now, I can’t help but let a satisfied smirk break my cool masque. I break our kiss just a few passionate moments later, take his hand and lead him into his just opened personal heaven. 

“Sit down…“, I tell him pointing at a chair at the other side of the room “…and don’t make a sound. Maybe I’ll let you join us if you’re a good boy.“, I add now fully in my dominant role again. 

As he slowly takes a seat, never letting me nor Elena out of his sight, I again climb onto our bed, wrap my arms around the tiny body of my wonderful girlfriend and press our bodies together. Our fingers intertwine right above her belly button and the frightened trembling I felt the first fracture of the second, disappears and only  trust is left behind. I can indeed feel her relax in my arms and as her fears disappear, my amazement of the love and trust she has for me grows. I know we’re safe now. I knew he still wasn’t over me and now I finally can protect her, after all that I’ve done to her I can help her. An immense amount of joy fills my heart and like it always is with me, I just need to let these emotions out, out and into my lovely girlfriend. 

So, without a warning, I suddenly thrust two fingers deep into her wet pussy. The view Elijah must get now, with her arching her back, pushing out her perky breasts has to be amazing seeing how he slowly unzips his tight pants and lets his erection spring free. He starts rubbing up and down, slowly at first, low groans escaping between his half parted mouth while I dig my teeth into Elena’s shoulder, never stopping the finger-fucking. The passion overwhelms her and she throws her head back, exposing her delicate neck in the process. My left hand grips her throat and my thumb and index-finger start pressing down onto her carotid. The lack of oxygen in her brain will lead her to places of ecstasy and soon her wetness starts dripping into the palm of my hand. Her moans getting louder and louder as she forgets everything that’s around her and the only thing she feels, smells and wants is me. The way her hands are gripping my left arm and how her nails are pressing into my skin are telling me how close she really is. Her hips are thrusting against my hand on their own and even if I wouldn't be moving, it would still be a wild fucking. She is completely trapped in my world of pleasure with my arms holding her in place, no possibility of escaping, not that she wanted to, of course.

My teeth still buried in her skin, I look up and meet Elijah’s frantic gaze.   
In a movement that could be put on some big screen, I lift my mouth off her shoulder, throw my hair back, some drops of her blood running down my chin from the corner of my mouth, lick my lips and stare into his eyes with the most possessive look I have to offer, as I whisper in her ear “Cum for me, my little baby.“  And being the obedient, perfect girl she is, Elena does right that the exact moment the words have left my lips. Starting with a strong trembling, her thighs press against each other, trapping my hand between her legs, her whole body is trashing in my arms, while she screams my name, over and over, efficiently demonstrating who she belongs to, who she loves.   
Passion-filled moments later, her body goes limp and I softly lay her onto mattress, covering her still shaking body with mine. A feeling of pride becomes obvious as I can’t help myself but smile happily. I kiss her shoulders. I kiss her neck. This is our own world. No one could ever get between us in this moment. She’s laying underneath me, her pulse racing, her breathing slowing down and our connection getting stronger. 

For a moment, or for a few more moments, we’re just laying there together. Enjoying the contact between our bodies, breathing in the strong smell of sex, listening to the unspoken promises of endless love.

And then she starts moving.  
A strong feeling of guilt hits me. What if she wasn’t ready for a show like that? Did I just use her moment of pleasure for my twisted games? The doubts clouding my mind make this moment unbearable and I sit up. So does she. She sits up, opposite to me, completely naked but obviously this doesn't bother her and looks into my eyes before meeting me in kiss that lets all those doubts disappear in an instant. How she bites my lip and pushes me onto my back makes my own arousal go through the roof. God, I love this girl! I know for sure, that her round booty must be wiggling at poor Elijah at this very moment and I couldn’t be happier that her mind started working like mine. 

Minutes filled with gripping, groping, kissing, biting and grinding later, the both of us are more than ready to orgasm again. I must admit, I am really impressed by the stamina she evolved during her time with me but what she was about to do next, would let my mind explode.

**Elijah’s POV**

“Elijah, why don’t you come over here and get what you craved for for so long?“

As I hear this young human Elena seductively rasp those words at me, I nearly cum at the spot. I wasn’t expecting that. I hoped for it, but that this newly found fantasy of mine would come true now was nearly enough to push me off the edge. I can hold back in right in time, luckily, step out of my pants and underwear and rush towards the bed.

  
And there they are. My Katerina laying on her back, her legs spread, exposing her pussy and her head thrown back and her girlfriend, with Katerina’s juices running down her chin, her young, round ass wiggling in my direction. Inviting me in. I’m more than rock hard by now so after a bit of, let’s call it appreciation of this beautiful unexpected scenario I’ve found myself in, my hands grip Elena’s waist. She smiles at me before turning around and letting her tongue explore Katerina’s folds again. My grip on her slim waist gets stronger as the tip of my cock pushes against her entrance. Oh how wet she is...   
Her hips start moving in circles, slowly, teasingly. And that’s all I need. I thrust into her with all the force I have and am balls deep in her tight, tight pussy. Seeing her moan loudly into Katerina’s cunny, I know that she must enjoy this feeling too and repeat the process a few times. Never slipping out of her completely, never pulling out of her. The same moan gets to my ears over and over with a slight difference though: she gets more desperate again, more pushing. Her hips are meeting mine with more force and I think the way she eats out Katarina is influenced by that too, seeing how she arches her back, pushing her breasts out, delicate fingers carefully pinching her nipples. It's a view I will never be able to forget. It's nearly driving me insane!  
What started slow and passionate turns into an animalistic need after a few minutes and the slow fucking becomes a hard pounding. Katerina’s moans and how her legs trap Elena’s head between them are telling me that Elena must give the sensations she’s experiencing herself, straight to the older vampiress. But I want more. I don’t want this to end that fast. So I pull out, flip the human around and stare into her eyes. The mist in front of her eyes speaks louder than anything else and I thrust into her again. I couldn't care less about the annoyed glare Katherine shot into my direction. Finally I’m able to see her face, see what my cock does to her. Her boobs bouncing as I take her again and again. I want to taste them! I bend forward, just slightly slowing down and wrap my lips around her nipple. My tongue swirls around her sensitive bud while my right hand play with her other boob. The sighs I get from her are infatuating! I change boobs after a short while and repeat the process. Mmm, was it possible that she could get any wetter?   
Katerina of course kneels over her and lowers herself onto the girls face. Her tongue must feel amazing according to Katherine’s moans and I can’t stop myself from getting closer and closer. I'm ramming my dick into her as fast as I think she can handle, and carefully suck and bite her nipples. 

This must been an extreme pleasure for her because not only is she gripping Katerina’s thighs, pushing the vampire down onto her, making her orgasm on her face, no, her pussy is also clenching around my cock, making herself even tighter and pushing me over the edge with it, too.

Muffled moans, loud moans and my groans are filling the room and seconds feel like hours which I never want to pass. Mine and Katerina’s gaze meet and my knees are getting weak. When I finally find the strength to pull out and Katerina gets off the human’s face they look at each other and in that moment I know that what they have is something special. Katerina is special, Katherine is special, Elena is special and the two of them together are amazing. They share something. Elena could’ve never known that I was there, no, she trusted her girlfriend completely and when I look into the vampire’s face, I know that she’s honest this time.   
A memory pushed into the back of my mind a long time ago, pops into my consciousness again and now I’m finally free of the thought that Katherine Pierce is unable of love. She just had to find the right one. She has.

“ _True love is not real unless it is returned, do you agree?_ “, her sweet voice asks me in the back of my mind and without blinking I can only answer: “I agree.“


End file.
